Things went way too far
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: Kurt wants to be accepted by his father as much as Finn is. So he tries to be straight. so, cue Brittany S. Pierce, & she wants a perfect record. "You've gotta respect her, and if things get serious, use protection." But he didn't. And that mistake has a cost. "I wasn't serious about getting serious Kurt! What were you thinkin?" "I did it to please you dad."
1. Use Protection

_a/n: This story is Pre- Blaine, but maybe itll be a klaine story at some point if people like this first chap and want me to continue. However, so far, my readers want Kurttany, so thats what i am going for. Maybe if there is a want for an alternate version, i will do both. Let me know, please?_

_also, i read in alot of fics that Brittany is completely a clueless idiot. Not in mine. Shes kindof dumb as normal, but she isnt a COMPLETE idiot like alot of people make her in fanfics. shes just a little special and lives in a world all her own, like on the show. but she isnt stupid. Thats bullying, and i will not accept it. :)_

_Oh, and thearicality already happened. Furt are already sharing a room, and the Hudsons are already living together, but not married yet._

_hope you guys enjoy._

_and this is rated m for a reason. :)_

**Burt's pov**

After spending all of my time with Finn for the last few weeks, its nice knowing Kurt is still reaching out hang out with his dear old dad.

But, then again, the notes usually say something creepy or mysterious... and he hasn't done one of these mystery nights in quite a while. Why now all of the sudden...

And this note is.. very specific..

I walked down the stairs and into Kurt's room, and what i find confused the hell out of me...

What?

"Whoa... Am i interrupting something?"

Kurt started sitting up, pulling a GIRL off of his lap.

A girl!

"You sure are." he said.

Ok, no i'm not. what the hell is he doing? That looks like the girl who's behind he smacked when he was blasting music down here like, 6 months ago. Or did he smack the Asian girls behind... Ok, whatever. Hes making out with a girl.

I guess the sign was accurate.

"Ok, i'm confused. I uh... came home to find this note on your doorknob. 'do not enter under any circumstances. i am making out with a girl.' I thought it was just the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."

He is still dressed like a trucker, sonething he started about a week ago, he's got his arm around a girl. Probably a cheerleader, and she must be insane to not know that Kurt like, flammable gay. And that's not insulting. it's fact. he says it about himself all the time.

But right now, he looks straight.

He really does.

"Dad, i really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and i were just uh, having sexual relations."

This girl, apparently her name is Brittany, was smiling like this was normal for her to be caught in the act. I wanted to crack up. Not because i doubted him, but because that just sounds absolutely ridiculous. What 15-year-old _**tells** _their father that their doing inappropriate things with their girlfriend.

And is this his girlfriend now?

Ok. i am so lost. He came out to me officially 6 months ago. i knew all along, but still. I was so proud of him for having such courage, but... ok, the girl just waved at me.

"Hi." I breathed to her. Is she taking advantage of him?

I looked at Kurt and ushered him to come chat with me across the room for a bit. I need to know what the hell is going on.

"Kurt, I've uh. i've been sort of dealing for months with you being gay and everything... Now you're telling me that's not the case?"

He never faltered his face. his face remained somber, and he was using his lower register voice that he usually had reserved for when he was ill or making fun of me, or another male. "Dad, you and i have more in common than i would've thought. The flannel.. The Mellancamp..."

Ok. i get it now. I should've realized this last week when he started dressing like this and asking me about John Mellancamp. I thought it was just some assignment for that Glee club or something, but this seemed unrelated. Something else was going on.

"The ladies" he dragged out the last word.

I followed his squinted stare to look at Brittany.

Ok. sure. The ladies... What the hell are you saying Kurt? He has never once been interested in girls. not even a little. So i know he is not suddenly bisexual.

Ok screw it. I'm just going to play along. This phase will pass.

"Ok, well. You're free to be whoever you are. Just let me know when you make up your mind? I'm gonna do the best i can. But i'm good either way."

He truly looks straight. He looks like a teenage boy who wanted to be alone with his girlfriend would look. He's not cracking. But this boy is not Kurt at all. This isn't my son. Why is he trying to be straight? I don't understand this at all.

But whatever. i'll play along. i know they wont actually do anything. Hes putting up this front for some reason i don't understand yet but, ill play along.

I turned back to the couch. "Nice to meet you."

She waved back politely with a blushing smile, and then i turned back to Kurt. "You kids be... careful?" I can't believe i am saying this. "And you've got to respect her! OK, if things get serious, use protection."

Kurt seriously just smiled and looked like he was glad i was leaving.

Did i kind of just give my 15 year old son permission to have sex as long as he is safe?

No. No, there's no way he is actually going to be thinking of that. He and i hadn't even had 'the talk' yet. But we haven't because i know that he has never been interested in sex. He still rolls his eyes, and turns away when he sees Carole and i kiss each other.

I got to the top of the steps, and shut his door. I need a beer.

**Kurt Pov**

"Does he mean like a burglar alarm?"

I rolled my eyes at her... Oh she is so clueless. I don't know anything bout sex, and i knew what my dad meant.

I went back to the couch to sit under Brittany again, and resume kissing. i guess if this is what my dad wants, i could get used to kissing Brittany It didn't necessarily feel bad. It just didn't make me feel any butterflies like i used to get when i looked at Finn. (god i hated admitting that i ever liked Finn. that idea just seems creepy to me now that we are more likely than not, going to become stepbrothers someday.) Kissing Brittany was fun though. I mean, it is. and i could imagine that this is a boy, and when i did that, and it felt even nicer.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked me biting her bottom lip, and her hand drifting back to my...

I didn't push her hand away like i did the first time she reached there, but i stopped it at the top of my thigh not letting it travel any further. Did she seriously think that my dad really meant for us to use protection? No, she couldn't think that. She didn't even know what protection meant a few seconds ago.

"Con- Britt, Were not actually gonna have sex."

She looked extremely confused. "Why not?"

I wanted to face palm, but Brittany was special. Its not her fault. I have to remain nice. "Because i don't have any protection boo."

Her hand started sliding towards my zipper again, as she said, "We don't need protection. we just need a condom."

I sighed, and as i was about to start shaking my head, when her hand landed to rest right on top of my...

Ok, that feels nice.

Nonono. i cant do this.

"Britt." I told her moving her hand again. "I've never done this before. And we don't have a condom anyway."

Brittany just kept coming closer until she was sitting on top of my, now growing problem since she was rubbing it a minute ago.

"We don't need a condom. You can just pull out before your Jimmy throws up. Guys do it all the time."

Did she just say my 'jimmy'?

I was in deep thought for a minute trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. "My Jimmy throws up?"

"Yeah you know." She said, But i really didn't know. But before i could voice that fact, i once again, felt her hand on my... apparently my Jimmy.

Wow. That sounds ridiculous.

But i couldn't concentrate anymore. my brain was starting to go a little fuzzy as Brittany kept rubbing me through my coveralls.

I have never really done this to myself before because i just never felt comfortable, but right now, i felt like i needed Brittany to stop because i am getting too comfortable. My eyes being closed, and my imagination is playing tricks on me. I'm not seeing that its Brittany doing this. I am just feeling it being done.

"Aren't i making you feel good?"

Oh. there's my reality. a girls voice.

I snapped out of it again.

"Wait, Britt, i don't know what i'm doing. this isn't right. I cant do this to you."

Brittany just dipped to kiss me again, and with one of her hands, she took off my cap to twine her fingers in my hair.

"You don't have to do anything. I'll show you."

And once again, she was rubbing me through my overalls. But this time i wasn't going to push her hand away.


	2. Under the Clothes

_a/n: wow! 2 review in less than 2 hours! i am crying! i have never gotten a response like this to a fic. Im glad people like this. I hope you continue to like this and review! i super appreciate it, and i feel all warm inside... Thanks so much to the 2 guests that reviewed! Updated on 1/6/13 Happy new year btw readers!_

**Kurt pov**

Both of us were bare chested and bare backed now. Would it be gay of me to say that i am scared? Well. i am scared. I have never done this before, and i have never even thought about doing this. I'm not attracted to Brittany. Not at all i don't think. Shes not boyish, or guyish or manly, and that's what i like. She doesn't have a boys voice, she doesn't wear boys clothes, and she has long hair, and i never thought of wanting a girlfriend. but, she is peppering kisses along my body, and when my eyes are closed, i don't see that she is a girl. I just see that she is someone, and it feels nice.

Part of me though felt a little bit guilty, like i was using her becasue she was making me feel good. This isnt right. As i opened my eyes to try and stop her i noticed.

I didn't realize that her skirt came off. Or her- OH MY GOD!

If her hand wasn't still on my almost bare hard on, rubbing me through my boxer breifs, i might've lost my erection at the naked lower half of Brittany's body. Ok, it wasn't gross or anything, just not... i dunno. All my mind thought of was, 'vagina' and i didn't find it appealing. it wasn't unnapealing, it just didn't do anything for me.

"Are you ready to do it?" She whispered in my ear.

I felt like i was shaking. did she feel me shaking? surely if she feels that i'm nervous, she'll stop right?

right?

but do i even want her to stop?

i have no idea. i cant- i cant think straight with her hand on me. so i just nodded.

She pulled me out of my boxers, and pulled them to my mid thigh.

"Be slow with me please? I'm kind of scared."

Her answer was just a big smile, with her cheeks a bright red that could even be seen in the faint candlelight in this basement. She slightly nodded her head before she attached her lips to mine, and sat her warm, midsection over my... warm midsection.

She grabbed my length in her warm and soft hand and pushed it into her oh so slowly.

I gasped a stuttered inhale.

This felt so much better than the hand that was just on it.. It felt taut, tight, and warmly wet.

I can't help but wonder if this is what it feels like to be inside of a guy too. It was probably even tighter.

At the thought of that, i somehow got harder, and let my eyes drift closed. Awarm tight blanket of space was moving up and down, up and down on my length, and it was 90% hot, and 10% uncomfortable.

Only uncomfortable because her walls are hugging me so snugly, i was aching just a bit at the squeezing around me, but it felt very very nice.

Brittany started to moan ever so softly, and i didn't get softer at hearing the sound. Weird. I thought that might turn me off. But still, i kissed her so she wouldn't make any noise. I didn't want my dad to come in here. I know he didnt really mean to give me permission to do this. He just didn't think that i would really do anything. And besides, even if her did, i wasn't doing either of the things that he said to. I feel terrible letting Brittany do this to me, im terrible and not respecting her at all doing this to her, and also, we are not using protection.

"Shhh.." i whispered very lightly at Britt as her lips left mine. "I- i don't want my dad to- to come down here."

she kissed my bottom lip once fast, and then she only breathed heavily. Without her moaning, it was anybody on top of me again. And not a girl.

At those thoughts consuming my mind again, combined with the tightness around my firm member, i felt warmth in the pit of my stomach. It was pooling in my lower belly, and i felt like i had to let it out...

Ok, this must be what Brittany was talking about.

I have to pull out.

But this feels so great, i- i don't want it to stop, but i can feel it coming out a little and i know that i have to stop. I remember enough basic human lifescience to know that sperm shouldn't be released inside.

"B- Brittany. I'm- I have to. i'm..."

Thankfully, she got what i was trying to say, even though i couldn't form a coherent word with my orgasm hitting me, and she lifted me out of her and then leant her head down to it. She grasped at it and started to pull at it, a little more roughly than before, and too soon, i felt relief, and wet strings of goo all over my stomach and groin.

Britt let my- thing go, and i softened right at the loss of contact and kissed it, and then she sat up next to me.

"You're really big Kurt. Really big. It's so hot."

And then it hit me.

Did i just lose my virginity?

To a girl?

I just had sex with a girl, and... and kind of liked it...?

But no, i was imagining it wasn't a girl the entire time... so, maybe not. But, no, i stopped pretending in the middle, and i still liked it...

oh my god.

This is so confusing...

**a/n: I really wanted to put this into chapter 1, but people had already read that chapter in only a few hours of it being up so, chapter 2! Its a little short so, sorry about that. I tend to write long chapters, so this is abnormal for me. I hope you liked it enough to review.**

**Reviews please? they'll make me update fast! and i appreciate every single one of them! I squeal with joy and feel so confident whenever i get one! Thank you all so much everyone who has reviewed!**

**Jackie**


	3. I did it For You Dad

_A/N: THIS STORY is an AU. Therefore it will NOT be following the canon storyline or time line, but the timeline WILL make sense. i promise. We're saying the last 2 chapter took place in January. I am going to try and keep in some of the real show events, but the season 1 Kurt is very different from the season 2 and 3 Kurt. And also, Brittany isn't in season 1 alot. So, let's see where this goes with adding more season 2 and three mature Kurt, and Brittany... and also, remember the muscle magazines? obviously Kurtknows a little something about sex... or at least what turns him on. _

_Oh, and remember, the lady gaga episode happened already. i'm saying it did. The hudmels are already living together. Not married yet though. And, people have spoken! They want Kurttany, so, I'm going for it! I hope I don't disappoint! :)_

**Kurt Pov**

Walking through the hallways with Brittany felt great. I still am not really attracted to her as a girl. but she is a very pretty girl, and if I really think about what coach Sylvester said, she had a point. How could I really know if I was gay or not if I'd never kissed a boy or a girl before? Maybe she is right? i have never tried to like a girl before, so maybe if i tried i could.

Now that I have kissed a girl... well, I did a lot more than that, yes, but still. now that I've done it, I am sure that I like boys. I like Brittany too though, and she's sweet and everything, but I think that i just see us as great 'girlfriends'.

I don't want to use her as my own personal beard though. Thats rude, and i would never do that. I want to actually make myself straight! but, i know that i can't do that...

But it doesn't matter. Because my dad wants a straight son. I know that this is going to make him more comfortable, and I am ok with that. I can make myself be romantically interested in Brittany. Somehow. I like her alot as a friend, and she is fun to talk to, though shes slow, but shes such a nice girl.

i mean, it's not like I'm 0% interested in Brittany. Like I said, she is pretty, and even though she is completely clueless, I know that she just has a special mind. she lives in this magical land where all things are rainbows and sunshine. I know that she isn't stupid, and we understand each other. Ever since Bad reputation week, we've been friends.

Not to mention, the other night when we... did what we did...

Ok. Had sex. I might as well say it. That's what we did. The other night when we had sex, afterword's, we cuddled. I held her close to my bare chest, and though I was in shock, and not really kissing her back, or being a romantic boyfriend like I know that girls like with their boyfriends, she just seemed to... I don't know. Know. She just knew how to take care of me. She knew that i didnt have experience or know what to do.

And it felt nice. after a while, I stopped closing my eyes and imagining that I was with some boy, and I just accepted that it was Brittany. And i was ok with it. She was still kissing me. she was still rubbing me down there, even though it took a while to get me semi hard again. At first, i thought that I never fully got there because she is a girl, but then thought, no, it was becasue i am a virgin...

Well, not anymore.

i still had candles lit that night in my room to be romantic. I enjoyed kissing her, and I love spending time with her as a person. if I can convince myself, mind over matter that I like Brittany as a girlfriend, maybe eventually, i'll start to believe it.

And after this whole week, well, 9 days it had been now, but it was working. Or i think it is. I have been wanting to hang out with Brittany more and more. Im less uncomfortable when she grabs my hand, or leans onto my shoulder.

It's still not a reflex to kiss her anything, and when i kiss her, there is no tingle, or spark... But i can hope that it'll get there...

Please get there.

'Don't lose track of you you are because it might be easier to be someone else.'

Then i remember walking away from Mr. Schue because i know that he was and is right...But then, Brittany approached me talking about a perfect record, and me letting her know if i wanted to tap this, and then i remember staring at her butt...And i didn't see any difference from hers, and a boys.

After we slept together, she called me boyfriend, and then i asked her why she called me that.

(Flashback)

_**"I thought you only wanted a perfect record Britt."**_

_**she only shrugged and looked into my eyes. "I did. but... now that i have it, you're way nicer than any other guy ive made out with. Didn't you like it?"**_

_**did i? i certainly didn't not like it. not even close. It was hot.**_

_**"Well, yeah i did Britt."**_

_**She just kissed my lips in response.**_

_**"well ok then.."**_

And that was then end of that conversation.

A few times this week, we did facials, and we both talked about our families and got to know each other. i guess we did things a little backwards, but, eh. It just sort of happened that way.

Britt lives with both of her parents in a nice house. She's an only child, and she has a cat named Lord Tubbington and he is very overweight. She is extremely glad that I'm not capital G Gay anymore because apparently, She's always thought that I was cute.

That was flattering to hear, and i know that my facial color rivaled a tomatoes.

"Your hands are so soft."

Oh so that was why she hadn't let go of my hand all day. Or, any time we were within arms reach of each other.

"The secret? Duck fat." I told her as she kept smoothing her thumb along my hand.

Oh, I seem too gay... I need to tone it down.

"Hey guys! Just holding hands with Brittany!" I announced to people staring in the hallway.

I hadn't technically come out to anyone at school except for Mercedes and, well, coach Sylvester, and she said she hasn't made up her mind a bout me me yet, so anyone else who thought that they knew i'm gaynwas simply assuming.

"Seriously, they feel like a baby's. Now I know what it's like to date a baby." Brittany said happily.

Ok. I tried not to find that creepy...

I just turned to her and smiled and she was leaning into kiss me when I heard my dad call me from the hall.

"Hey Kurt?"

Whats my dad doing here?

"Dad?! Hey." I said, as I walked to him.

see? I've been acting straight for a week now and he is already coming to see me at school for some reason or another.

It's working.

"Finn caught a foul ball in the 9th so that means free hoagies at Lenny's hoagies, and then half price at the motocross tonight, so I promised I'd take him. Hi Brittany."

Finn... Finn? He isn't here for me at all... he's here for Finn. The straight one.

But now I am straight too. But he still wants Finn.

this was going to be embarrassing. Britt was my girlfriend now, and I don't want her to see this.

"Can you excuse us for a minute boo?" I told her.

She told me last week that she liked when I called her boo the first time, so it stuck.

She kissed my cheek and walked off, smiling politely at my dad.

My dad looked to me with a confused expression, and I gave him an answer.

"Did you ever think that that might be something that I wanted to do with you?"

he went on to say a bunch of stuff about Finn that I didn't even really hear, because now, all I could think of was how I still wasn't the son he wants...

i watched him walk away after placing a hand on my shoulder that I know was supposed to be reassuring... but it wasn't...

_**all that work and what did it get me...**_

i started wearing these ridiculously unflattering clothes... Lied to myself about what I felt for boys. ive been putting effort into keeping my voiced toned lower to seem straighter. I had intercourse with a girl who has been with every guy in this school.

_**why did I do it?**_

i did it for you dad! I did it all for you,

_**Scrapbook's full of me in the background...**_

and you still are thinking of Finn. Finn is being taken places and getting all of your love... all of the fun time and trips with you. all of your laughs...

_**give him love and what does it get ya?**_

i make him his coffee every morning make him breakfast. I set him up with Carole so that he could have some love in his life and be happier...

_**what does it getcha? one quick look as each of em leaves you...**_

I walked to my locker.

Nothing that I was doing was making any difference. Finn was straight, and I am not... I don't know why I thought that I could pull this off.

I struggled to open my locker, but I was so frustrated, I was being too rough with it, and probably not even putting the combo in right.

"Kurt?"

A soft voice calmed me, and took my hand.

Brittany.

"Are you ok?"

I didn't want to snap at her. none of this is her fault. but I was so angry and i felt like yelling.

"My stupid locker won't open!" I shouted. Not at her, but just to shout.

"I'll get it Kurt."

She slowly lowered my now slightly shaking hands from my lock, and held one of my hands and used her other hand to put in my combination. She opened it gently, and then took my face in her hands.

i leaned my face onto her palm and mumbled with a smile, "Britt, boo? how do you know my locker combination?"

she just winked and hugged me.

"Seriously though... How do you know my locker combination?"

"I was paying attention earlier and i memorized it."

I felt a tear escape my eye, as i felt hopeless. I knew that it was no use. it was no use pretending to be straight anymore... because what is the point? my dad still doesn't want me. He wants Finn. But still, it felt nice to have Brittany hold me, and it felt nice to walk hand in hand with her, And it makes me feel awesome that she already is paying attention to me as a boyfriend... No one ever pays attention to me!

Geez! Why couldn't I just be straight?!

Realizing there was no point in dressing like a stupid road-trucker anymore, I grabbed my spare set of clothes from my locker for emergency "slushy" assaults, and made my way to the bathroom to chang. Brittany never let go of my hand. I kissed her cheek, and let go of her hand when I was about to walk into the bathroom, but she just grabbed my hand back, and pulled me across the hall and into the girls.

"Britt, what're u doing? I can't be in here..."

She just shushed me, and led me into the large stall.

"I want to make you feel better." she said as she knelt down in front of me and started to undo my belt. I almost stopped her, but she had done this before a few nights ago, and remembering how amazing it felt to have her mouth around me, I couldn't push her away.

(Flashback)

_**Kissing on my couch down in my basement room had been an everyday thing. after cheerios practice, Britt and I had been coming home to find Finn asleep on the couch after football practice, and Carole and Burt still at work for a few hours. Britt always kissed me in the doorway, and then led me downstairs to my room in a way that I knew was sexy... The first time she did it, I imagined it was a boy doing it, and it got me hard. After that first time, i see Brittany leading me downstairs like that, and it has the same effect.**_

_**The mind over matter was working. Occasionally, I find myself wishing that it was a boy. but I mentally smack myself when i do, and be proud that its Brittany, rather than Santana, or god forbid Rachel Berry or something, and I am able to relax. Even though Brittany changes sexual partners as fast as I change my socks, I know how sweet she is, and i like being on her arm.**_

_**I lay on my bed, and Britt crawled over my body to start kissing me. Today, her lip gloss tasted like strawberries. It was nice.**_

_**Last time, the rootbeer taste was strange, and her telling me what boys lips taste like, it didn't really appeal to me as much as this flavor on Britt's lips now.**_

_**At first, I just thought that she would start kissing down my body liked she had been doing for the past few days, but what she did do, panicked me a little. she immediatly reached for my pants waistband and I stopped her.**_

_**"Britt, my dad is gonna be home soon. he'll catch us in here."**_

_**she just nodded and then grabbed my hand and brought it down to her...opening. being that she was still in her cheerios skirt, she was only covered by panties. If you could call them that. It was more like, a small piece of cloth.**_

_**Brittany wasnt wearing spankies apparently.**_

_**Internally, I panicked. she was wet through her underwear, and I had learned enough in the past week to learn what turned her on... though some of those things were kinda weird.**_

_**She brought my hand there, but I didn't know what to do now that it was there.**_

_**"What do I do?" I whispered to her." I wasn't embarrassed. we had talked about me not knowing anything really about sex, and she had been all too willing to demonstrate.**_

_**She brought her hand to my very clear bulge in my pants. "Just do what I am doing to you."**_

_**she started to rub my hardness softly, almost tickling, and my breath hitched, as I tried to concentrate on what she had just said.**_

_**To do what she is doing.**_

_**So I pressed my fingers into the moisture through her panties and rubbed. The more I rubbed her, the tighter she grabbed onto mine, so I kept rubbing.**_

_**Her hands moved up to the tip and hole and her thumb stroked over it, so my fingers found a dip in her panties and I pushed my finger onto it.**_

_**Brittany moaned out a whimper, and I smiled.**_

_**This wasn't so bad at all. Knowing that I was causing her to feel good, was kind of a turn on. **_

_**ok, it was really a turn on. It certainly made me feel more confident.**_

_**I may be very gay, but I can still make a girl moan.**_

_**Wow. that had an effect on me, as i felt myself grow harder.**_

_**"Kurt..." she moaned, and I let my confidence take over me.**_

_**i slipped my fingers under her panties through the sides of her them and it was so slippery down here that I worried about scratching her if my hands slipped. Thankfully i dont have nails. I moved my fingers slow and softly at first, still just exploring every bump, dip, and slit but not really knowing what to do.**_

_**Brittany continued to palm my hard on through my pants that were feeling really tight right now, and then she started to drag the waistband down. I lifted my bottom to allow her to pull them down a little further, and she kept stroking me softly but now, through my briefs.**_

_**It is deadly wonderful laying here.**_

_**Brittany brought her hand from my waist to my hand that was working through her lower flesh rubbing through her wetness and she guided two of my fingers to push into that dip that I was currently exploring. When my fingers intruded, she immediately contracted around my fingers.**_

_**Wow, she is so nicely warm.**_

_**"Kurt..." she moaned again, now controlling my fingers with her own hand. and I was ok with that. She was enjoying this.**_

_**Soon, very soon actually, her hand stopped moving on my length, and she threw her head back, and suddenly it was a lot wetter inside of her tightness.**_

_**i was shocked, and my mouth opened a little at the surprise. I thought girls just leaked constantly if they were turned on... I didn't actually think that they...let go...like us guys do...**_

_**hmm... I needed to research some stuff... i was such a clueless boy.**_

_**i was pulled out of my thoughts when Brittany pulled off of me and my fingers were left wet, but no longer warm.**_

_**"I'm going to make u shiver Boyfriend."**_

_**What is she doing...**_

_**I gasped in a breath probably loud enough to wake up Finn from upstairs because just then, I felt Brittany's mouth on my length...**_

I did end up doing some sex research after that. I wanted to know what body parts were called so I knew what I would be doing, and having done to me. let's just say I learned a lot! i was glad to no longer be clueless, but i also saw a lot of things that I wish I could un-see.

Her tongue ran along my head and sucked tightly. I threw my head back and it almost hit the back tiled wall hard enough to hurt, but all I could focus on was Brittany's mouth moving further over my... cock.

The word sounds so dirty, but penis sounds stupid.

I thrust my hips forward involuntarily. and i panicked as Britt's throat came in contact with the tip of my head, I didnt mean to do that! Crap! I knew that she was about to gag on me.

but... but she didn't ... but wait, I read that...never mind... it clicked then. Brittany has a lot of experience.

So she deepthroated and bobbed down onto me, what felt like as deep as she possibly could've, and my hips immediately stuttered forward again at the pleasure, I was quickly finishing into her mouth.

"Boo, I'm sorry, I didn't warn you that I was...coming. you're just... so good at..." I trailed off.

Brittany popped off of me and whispered, "I know Kurt". After a few more sucks, and there was no evidence of my release, and then I was growing limp.

"It's ok. You don't have to say sorry. I think you taste good. Like nuts. Kinda salty."

i just stared with my mouth slightly agape as she licked her lips, and pulled my briefs back over my now very soft cock.

"Your Jimmy throws up really fast."

I bushed a little... Maybe I should work on that for her... Especially if this was going to be a regular thing... And it seemed like it was.

I got dressed into my... Unicorn clothes as Brittany pointed out after I got dressed, and after commenting on how she liked me better in these fashionable clothes i hugged her.

After coming out of the wrong bathroom, some people shot me curious looks, but not caring, I made my way to the auditorium to sing out my anger, sadness, and rejection...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ###

_**"Fooooooorrrr MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

The clapping from below the stage brought me back to reality... Oh. So I'm not on a Broadway stage with my name in lights. I'm just a gay kid whose dad would rather have a straight son.

"That was some serious singing kid." he said ending his applause.

I fixed my hair, just a reflex, but I didn't smile yet. "That was Rose's turn"

He walked up onto the stage. "I could get into that... maybe."

I'm sure he could. He did a lot of things for me that i know that he isn't into, but he never showed it. He has always been supportive of me... Always.. That's why him spending all of this time with Finn hurt me so bad.

"What happened to the hoagies?" I asked quietly.

"Uh... blew it off. You know, too much cholesterol."

That was just an excuse. He did it for me. He knew that I wasn't going to be a baby about it, so he cancelled on Finn. I felt my eyes welling up.

"I bet Finn was disappointed."

"He understood. Especially when I told him how bent out of shape I thought you were."

I was just nodding knowing that he is trying to reach out to me, but, I can't let him know that it broke me.

"Me? I'm fine." I said. But I could feel the tears about to spill over my lids. And my dad could see it too. He just locked eyes with me, and had sympathy swimming in them.

"Kurt?"

I knew what that tone meant. It meant, 'don't lie to me Kurt.'

"I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid.." He continued. "and I have no idea what that song was about... but Kurt... fine don't sing like you just sung."

We had a whole conversation about how he had hopes for the first three years of my life of taking me to baseball games, and talking about girls, but when i was gay, it changed. When I walked away apologizing for being such a disappointment, he scolded me for thinking he meant it as an insult. I know that he didn't mean it that way.

No one can prepare you for having a gay child. He had expectations, and they just changed after learning that I was gay. Now with Finn, he is getting all of those things that he hoped for to begin with.

"Just seeing how you are with Finn, and how easy it is... It breaks my heart." and upon saying it, my voice cracked and the tears spilled over... I'm so gay.

My dad seemed to have a realization and he walked right in front of me, close, and lifted my chin. "Is that why you've been pretending to date that daffy cheerleader, and dressing differently? and singing Mellancamp?"

I sniffed. I wanted to defend Brittany and tell him that she isn't daffy, but I shoved it aside for now. "I just want you to know that I'm going to work as hard as you are, to make all of this okay."

My dad didn't miss a beat in his response. "You don't have to work at anything Kurt. Your only job is to be yourself. and my job is to love you no matter what! And I do."

My face was totally wet as he talked about us having nothing but each other and our love, and he was holding my face despite how wet my cheeks were, and I realized even more, how much I missed my dad.

"I missed you daddy."

"Oh come here." he whispered, grabbing me into a bear hug.

**Burt Pov**

The way my sons head fits right on my shoulder was a perfect reminder that he belongs there. we've been through so much together, and I've failed him in the last week. After the problems that Finn and Kurt had in the basement a few weeks ago were resolved by Finn standing up for Kurt in school while wearing a dress. Things between the boys were going well.

Between the boys that is.

But, I can admit now, seeing things how Kurt saw them. I was spending 'guy time' with Finn, as if Kurt was my daughter, and as if he was only meant to talk fashion and cooking and boys with Carole and that was that, and Finn and I could watch football and talk girls. I let myself slightly forget that Kurt and I have always been a family. a close and tight knit family. We have family game night once a week. we have Friday night dinners every Friday night, and every weekend, we do something together as father and soon alternating each week who chooses what to do.

We have always worked as a family, and I love my son. I never started loving him any less, and I never will. even if finn becomes a permanent member of our family if I get lucky enough to marry Carole Hudson. Kurt will always be my son, and I will always put him first. I just have to make sure that i don't lose sight of that again.

"I love you."

He mumbled that he loved me too, and though I probably didn't deserve to be, I knew that I was forgiven.

We walked together out of the auditorium, and down the hall waiting for him at his locker, was that ditz-leader, smiling real bright as she saw Kurt.

"Hey uh.. Son.. You should probably tell that girl the truth. You don't need a beard Kurt. Please, be yourself. You need to be yourself, and be respectful to her and you."

Before we could get too close to her, he stopped and turned to me.

"She's not my beard dad. I mean... I don't think she is... I don't want her to be. Because i know that thats not fair to her."

Kurt started to scratch his head, and i sensed him thinking hard.

Kurt knows who he is. Kurt has always been confident in who he is. But after he made out with that girl, I wondered i can tell that he is immensely confused now.

"You liked kissing her didn't you?" I asked with a smirk. But i drew it back immediately. I don't want him to think that i was going all 'proud father' and the thought of him making out with a girl, and let him think that i wanted him to keep acting straight to please me.

But Kurt did like kissing her. and i know this because Kurt just nodded, and turned as red as a tomato.

That was quite a change. He had never blushed this deep before. He was also looking down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets. I knew this stance very well. He was feeling guilty about something.

"Did... did you do more than just make out Kurt?"

He just stayed staring at his feet, and I knew that he was not gonna tell me. "Dad, I like Brittany, and she seems to really like me back. I think I'm going to keep dating her. I still I Like boys, but I think I LIKE HER TOO. I'm not using her as my beard or anything. She's really sweet. And no one has ever liked me back before. I'm not going to use her. i like having a girlfriend. I even like being a boyfriend..."

Ok, they definitely did more than make out. "Kurt..." I questioned him with a stern tone. I don't want him doing anything more than kissing. With GIRLS or BOYS anytime soon. He is 15. "I want you to answer my-"

"Hi boyfriend. Feeling better?" she stroked his cheek, cutting me off before I could say finish. Brittany was now on Kurt's arm, and turned to me. "Hi again Mr. Kurt's dad."

A stern look from Kurt told me to please drop it. I suppose I could do that for now. But we'd be having a long talk soon.

"Hi Brittany. I'll see you tonight Kurt. 7 o'clock Friday night dinner. don't be late."

Kurt just nodded, and I walked out to my car.

I really don't know what to think about this whole situation. I'll ask Finn what he knows about all of this later.

**_a/n: Please please please review! review are what make me update at the speed of light! Thanks from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who reviewed! i thank you sooooooo sooo much! I love it! i hope you continue to like this and review. You wanted Kurttany, and im working it out. hope you all like my changes in making this an au._**


	4. Bi-curious

_a/n: ok peoples. Hi again! Thanks so much to all of my new reviewers! And I love that people want kurttany! I do to! J Thank you guys so much and I am super glad that you are all liking my story._

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I Have fixed and made better chapter 1, 2, and 3. They are all three longer and better. New scenes and everything. So if you want a heightened, and not confusing reading experience, please go back and reread before moving on to read this new posted chapter 4. Thanks. J_**

_Also, I hope we like how I am writing kurt. I will not make him turn completely straight under any circumstances. Cus I don't believe that people can turn into certain sexual orientations. But they can discover new things about themselves. Just like Darren claims to be straight but is really Colfersexual. Kurt will learn about bi curious. He will not deny that he is likes boys though. I believe that people are born gay, and Kurt is very knowing of himself, and he's very very sure that he is gay, but he also is sure that he likes Brittany. So hes very confused. ENJOY!_

**Kurt's pov**

So it had been about 3 weeks now since I started dating Brittany. 3 weeks since I started acting straight, and a week and a half since I stopped acting straight.

But I am still dating Brittany.

Finn was the most confused about the situation since my dad had told him that I said I wasnt going to break up with her even though I like boys. He also told him to not give me any crap about it because I am going through a "confusing time" right now.

Yes, I will admit, I am confused. But not as much as I was in the beginning. Things have become so much easier since they started. Now, the glee club doesn't stare at Britt and I like we are Narnia anymore. They've mostly accepted it. Even Mr. Schue has since I started dressing like myself again, and singing my usual way again. Coach Sylvester approves.

(Flashback)

**_Porcelain, as much as I am glowing with admiration for your new found attraction to Brittany Bimbo, get your sweet little tails over here and stretch._**

**__**_and then_

**_Doe Face, as aroused I am to see you two fornicating on my bleachers, you need to run laps with the rest of the ladies! Move it!_**

Yeah. Coach Sylvester approves.

Brittany is very sexual. She almost always is touching me in some way, and when it's not her touching me alone, her mouth is on me somewhere on my body. And I have learned to reciprocate too, so it kept everything fair.

My dad still hadn't managed to get the details about me and Brittany yet, but it certainly wasn't from lack of trying. I had been coming up with excuses for a week now trying to get him to stop asking questions. I am not a good liar, at all. Not even a little bit. Especially to my dad, so when he finally got me alone last night and asked 'how far I've gone' with Britt, I just said, 'we've just made out', and he didn't buy it at all. Thankfully, Carole and Finn came in and I quickly retreated to my room. I know that next time though, he is going to have my ass. And I wasn't prepared.

"You're quiet Britt."

Brittany just looked up and me and gave me a smile. "I'm just not feeling well, I think im gonna go home and lie down. I think I have the stomach flu or something."

I raised my eyebrows. "You just had the flu a few months ago Britt. Bad reputation week."

She just shrugged and that was then end of the conversation. She headed home after a peck on the cheek goodbye and she trotted away. That was different. She almost always kissed me on the lips.

Hmm.

I went home hoping to get some solace and nice time alone before my dad came home and demanded I talk to him. I got a plate of toast, and Finn came in. "Hey dude." He whispered…

"Hi Finn, why are you whispering?"

"Your dad is doing laundry. But he's been down collecting laundry from our room for a while now….."

Dad is home! "Dad is home already?! I voiced my thoughts.

And I didn't even wait for Finn to answer because I threw my plate on the counter and ran downstairs.

What I ran into was worse than my worst nightmare…. Kill. Me. Now.

(flashback)

**_"Hey Boo?" I asked Britt as we laid on her bed in her room on a Saturday._**

**_"Hmm?" she mumbled still kissing my neck._**

**_"Should I… maybe get some condoms? I mean, I know we haven't done it that much since the first time, but, I was reading online that-"_**

**_"again?" Brittany paused with a giggle._**

**_"Hey," I laughed. "I want to know whatever there is to know. But, I was reading that pulling out doesn't always work."_**

**_"What?" she asked, and she was not kissing me anymore._**

**_"Yeah. It said that just like girls get wet and everything before they actually orgasm, guys do too. You know… p…. precome…."_**

**_Brittany looked totally confused._**

**_"What about it?"_**

**_I thought she might get it.. sigh. Oh britt._**

**_"It can still get you… you know, 'pregnant."_**

**_She was quiet for a minute, and bit her lip, but then after a minute, she just shrugged, "It never has before though."_**

**_I sat up a bit from underneath her now. "I know boo, but I think we should be more careful. Just in case. I don't think we are really old enough to be doing this at all, so we should probably at least try to be smart about it."_**

**_Brittany exhaled a quick breath and nodded. "You're right Kurt. You're so smart boyfriend."_**

**_I blushed, and that afternoon, I went to the liquor store and bought some Trojan condoms._**

My dad was standing at my bedside table holding an open box of condoms, and he had a facial expression that looked like he might kill me.

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?!" ok, that came out a lot ruder than I wanted it too. Yelling at y dad would probably only make things worse… But I was on the verge of panicking.

"Kurt what the hell is this?"

"Why are you going through my drawers? That's private."

"The hell it is Kurtis!" My dad yelled tossing them onto the bed.

Oh crap, my long name…. He is pissed.

"Are you having sex Kurt?!"

Why is he asking, he knows the answer already because that box is not full.

"Kurt!? I want some answers!"

I was afraid to talk….. I didn't know what is the right thing to say….. I feel like I am going to be in trouble either way.

"I was being responsible dad! You told me to use protection!"

Wrong move… His face turned even angrier…

"You know that I was not giving you permission to have sex Kurtis, and don't you dare even try to turn this on me, thinking you thought I was serious. Because you know that I wasn't."

I did know that. I know that he wasn't actually serious. He only said that so that he could humor me. He knew that I wouldn't actually do anything. And I knew that he knew that I wouldn't actually do anything.

Except that I did. I didn't plan to, but it just happened.

He would kill me if he found out that we weren't using the condoms when we started.

"No I didn't. How was I supposed to know that you weren't serious? You said it!" damn my sassy attitude. I'm just digging myself a deeper hole….. Shut up Kurt.

"Kurt, you know that neither you, or Finn, will have ever been allowed to do anything inappropriate like this is my house. And you sure as hell are not old enough to be having sex. You are 15 years old, and that is too damn young to have condoms in your drawer."

I sighed. My teenaged mind knew two things right now. 1, to shut up and just say you're sorry, and two, I'm right no matter what. I was battling for which one I was going to go with.

"Dad, I don't see what the big deal is? I'm being safe like you said! What's the problem!?" I shouted going with the latter.

"The big deal, is that accidents happen and now that you have ultimately decided that you like girls as well as boys, you need to be extra careful! Condoms break, son!" he said emphasizing the last word.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me Kurt!" he said sternly, cutting me off. "I do not want you having sex! With anybody period!"

I knew that my dad didn't understand why I was staying with Brittany, and he didn't need to to understand. Thankfully, he just accepted it as I did and didn't question it. But apparently this only heightened his worries.

"Fine dad! Fine."

"You're grounded, Kurt."

I opened my mouth as wide as I could. "What the hell dad? Why?"

"One because you know damn well I didn't give you permission to have sex, and you just lied to my face about it, two, because you tried to hide it, and three, for talking to me like that! Watch your mouth Kurtis!"

I just huffed, and picked up the condoms to stash them back in my drawer, but my dad grabbed them from me. I scoffed.

"You won't be needing these. And if you're smart, you won't be having sex without them Kurt."

And then he left my room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~# # #

Brittany stayed home from school the next 2 days after I got grounded. Her parents said she had the stomach flu.

When she was back, she seems to be feeling fine, which made sense since the stomach flu usually only lasted a few days.

I told Brittany about getting grounded when my dad found the condoms, and she just gave me a puppy dog lip and said she was sorry my dad was mad at me.

"Is he angry that you like girls now?"

I shook my head. "No, he's just more now because girls can… you know get pregnant, and boys cant, so now he's worried that now that I like girls, I'm going to make a mistake."

Brittany was quiet for a little while before she started talking again.

"Do you still like boys Kurt?"

I didn't know if I wanted to answer that question. I mean, I know that I do, but I don't want her to think that I don't like her too. But before I even answered, she was talking again.

"Because It's ok if you still like boys. I like girls the same way that I like boys. I'm Bi-curious."

Bi-curious? Could I be bi-curious? I have always felt like I knew that I liked boys and not girls, but now that I have been with a girl, I know that I don't hate it. And I don't feel nothing. I like Brittany, and even though I have never been attracted to another girl, could I be attracted to them all of the sudden? No. but, maybe I just never thought of liking a girl since I was always so focused on liking boys….and girls never showed any interest in me. Neither did guys actually, but still. Now that a girl was interested in me, sure, I like her. And I'm even attracted to her now even though I wasn't at first.

But…. Would I not be attracted to her if we hadn't done the things that we had done?

I don't know….. but still. What coach sue said was really really right. How can I know what I like if I have never experienced it?

Maybe I am bi-curious.

It would certainly make things make more sense.

Bi-curious. Time to go back on google.

_A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter! I had major fun writing this one! I super hope that people went back and reloaded the story and reread starting from chapter 1. I fixed and added A LOT! I didn't change too much, but I changed a little bit, and it really is better than it was before._

_Please review! They are sooooo appreciated and craved and loved!_


	5. Obliviously Obvious

_A/N: ok. Chapter 5! Yay! Im so excited! Its called 'Obliviously obvious'._

_Things are calming down on the smut and they are heating up in the drama! I am super excited to write this next chapter. And I promise I wont change the chapters that have already been posted randomly ever again. I simply did that because I started writing it as a 'plan to be' klaine story, but you lovely lovely reviewers want Kurttany, so I needed to tweak things, and add stories and several paragraphs, and change some inner thoughts. Stir the pot a little, And voila! Enjoy guys!_

_Ps: I just rewatched the glee live tour from season 1. If you haven't seen it, u must at least see the Brittany and kurt scene. Brittany confesses her love for kurt, and then when he runs away from her, she says, and this is exact! "one day, I will make Kurt Hummel mine." Then she's quiet and then she says, "you can count on that." It's so awesome! I like my story a lot more now!_

Kurt pov

Things calmed down over the next few weeks. Well, they did for me. Britt was kind of getting some heat from Santana.

"Why do you listen to her Brittany? She's just jealous that we've been spending so much time together. She should be happy. Now she can go be all lovey dovey with Puckerman."

"She misses scissoring together. And I do to cus she's so hot, but she doesn't like feelings, and I like it better with feelings. Like with you."

I didn't know what to think of that. Wait.. scissoring.. I read about that.

"Wait. Are you having sex with Santana?" I asked, stopping her in the hall.

"Yeah. But it's ok. It's not cheating because the plumbing is different."

What?

"Did Santana tell you that?"

She just nodded with a smile.

"Brittany, boo, that's still cheating. She's lying to you. You call me boyfriend, and youre my girlfriend right?"

"Well yeah. Of course."

"Ok boo, then anything that you do with me is supposed to be done with no one else but me. Its cheating. If I was to go off with some other gay guy and start having sex with him, wouldn't that bother you?"

Brittany actually looked in deep thought for a few seconds while she contemplated. "I think I'd be really jealous."

"Exactly." I nodded at her.

"Oh wow. I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry boyfriend. I won't have sexy time with Santana anymore. I don't want you to break up with me. Or be jealous."

I kissed her in response, and she hugged me. But as she got a whiff of my deoderant, she covered her mouth, and ran into the nearest restroom.

Before lunch, walking to the cafeteria hand in hand, we made fun of Ms. Hagberg and her dwindling memory, but not much time passed before I was alone at the lunch line because mid-sentence, Brittany tore away from my hand, and ran out of the cafeteria. I sighed loudly and put my tray down, and followed her out. This was becoming exhausting. I could just feel all of the eyes burning into my back as I left.

Puck has made it a point to fist pump me every time Brittany kissed me and left my side. But ever since a week ago, when the rumors started, Puck had been passing notes to me a lot in classes about the two of us being 'baby daddy bros'. I rolled my eyes every time, and crumpled the notes up, thinking that he is ridiculous, but with Brittany barfing her guts out several times a day now, I was really worried.

This was going to get me killed if it's true. My dad will be so pissed off. I might be grounded for life. Or have my penis cut off.

"Britt?" I called after walking into the girls bathroom despite a few girls scoffing and walking out.

"Kurt. Don't come in here."

I shook my head, and followed her voice to the stall she was in right before she locked it. "It's not anything I'm not used to seeing by now honey. I lost track of your barf schedule after the 8th time last week, and that was on Monday alone."

Thanks to her high pony, I didn't have to hold her hair much, but she emptied her stomach some more before finally flushing, and leaning her head on the toilet bowl. Ew.

"Kurt, I feel terrible. I didn't even eat that much this morning. Where's this all coming from?"

I hated to admit that I knew exactly why she is throwing up so much. Because I am an idiot, thats why.

"C'mon." I said helping her up so she could rinse her mouth out for the third time today as far as I knew, but then again, we don't share every class, and its only lunch time.

"Britt, we need to go and find out for sure." I said, though it is so obvious now what is going on. This is the 2nd week that I've stopped being in complete denial about it. It'll be 7 weeks since we first had sex without a condom tomorrow. 3 and a half weeks since she started puking. I know now how deep of shit we are in, but, I was in shock/denial at first.

(**Flashback**)

_"Brittany?!" I yelled to her from down the hall._

_Brittany was avoiding me all day, and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. She hasn't ever avoided me like this in the almost 2 months now that we have been dating. Something was up._

_I ran to grab her arm when she just started walking faster. "Brittany! What the heck is going on? Why are you avoiding me boo?"_

_She just stayed quiet, and looked at her feet._

_"Talk to me Britt, what is going on? Am I a terrible kisser or something? We haven't made out or messed around all week, and while that's ok, im worried. Did I do something to turn you off or something?"_

_"No Kurt. It's not you."_

_I waited for her to continue, but she didn't and the silence only worried me more. I didn't have a problem with us cooling off of the 'sexy' because it helped clear my head. Having my body turned on stops the battling with my brain about sexuality because my mind is otherwise focused. At least temporarily. Backing off of the sexual things with Britt was therapeutic in a way too though. It kept my mind clear of sexy times, and it allowed me to be me. Kurt. The real Kurt, who now was okay to be who he is. Bi-curious. Or at least after learning exactly what bicurious is, it seems to match up to how I am feeling._

_Most definitions of it were 'Similar to bi-sexual (where you like both men and women), it basically means you are curious about being bisexual or you think you might be bisexual.'_

_But now that I have excepted that, it is not all that comfortable to have my girlfriend avoiding me. What did I do wrong?_

_But she said it's not me._

_"Then what is it boo? Talk to me."_

_She just grabbed my hand and dragged me outside away from any eavesdroppers._

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

**_(flashback over)_**

I walked around like some kind of drone robot or something that was running out of batteries and could barely move after she told me.

Now, I was just terrified of my dad finding out. And her running to puke every few seconds, the whole school was already whispering in the halls about it. Even Quinn Fabray had actually come to speak with me, and she has NEVER spoken to me. Except once to get me to help sabotage Rachel from going out with Finn.

"I don't want to…. Then I'll have to accept that this might be happening. I'm scared boyfriend…."

I am scared too. More than scared..

I mean hell….. How am I supposed to support a baby? My life is going to be over.

So is Brittany's.

"But this is happening Britt. And we have to find out for sure if this is happening for sure or not so we can- " I didn't want to say it. If I say it, I don't know how she will react to the big 'A' word.

And does she even know what an abortion is.

"you know….. take care of it."

Brittany just looked up at me and then hit me in the arm. "Kurt! What does that mean?"

I sucked in a quick breath before shoving m hands nervously in my pockets. "the sooner we find out, the sooner we can figure out whether or not we want to have the baby or not. If there- is a baby I mean."

"Wait…" Brittany chimed. "I get a choice?"

Ok, so the cluelessness comes out at random with her. Sigh. "Britt, an abortion. Its when you end the pregnancy."

Her face went from interested, to terrified in just a beat. "Wait, then what would happen to the baby?"

I hated explaining this to her…. Because it was awful thinking about what an abortion really meant….. It means killing a baby…. I mean.. that's what it is…. How else can I describe it to her?

"Nevermind boo. It doesn't matter. We need to go take a test. A pregnancy test, and find out for sure." I told her helping strap her backpack onto her back. I'll let a doctor explain it to her if it turns out that she really is pregnant.

What the hell are we gonna do if she is pregnant?

With as much as I am pacing this floor for this three minutes, its enough to dig a moat through Brittany's bedroom carpet. I should sit down…

I sat at the foot of Brittany's bed, and exhaled. I let all of the breath out and with it, I hoped that all of the tension, nerves, and self criticism's would leave too. If this test is positive, I need to pull it together. Brittany is going to be way more confused than I am, and I need to keep my cool so that she can freak out and lean on me if she needs to.

She walked out of the bathroom with the test at her side and she looked horrified. She handed it to me slowly, and I didn't know whether or not she had even looked at it yet.

I never thought that I would be so devastated to see the color pink. Pink for positive. Instead of blue for negative.

I breathed the words with what could barely even count as a voice. "It's positive."

**A/N: ? Thoughts!? Ideas? Something you guys would like to see? I am so unbearably thankful for all of the reviews that I have gotten! And I can never say thank you enough, but I will certainly try! I hope you guys continue to review, and if you do, I will keep popping out the chapters! The more reviews, the more motivation and demand, and the faster the update! Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to review.**


	6. Busted by Burt

**AN: Hi all! The reviews from the last chapter have me absolutely jumping for joy! I cannot tell you how appreciative I am for ur awesome reviews! Thank you all soooooooo much! I hope this new chapter will suffice as a thank you to you all! You're all amazing!**

**Chapter 6**

**Kurt Pov**

I wish Finn would just leave me alone already. He has been bugging me for weeks ever since coach Sylvester publicly told Brittany that her cheerios top was stretched to its limit. Which was extremely exaggerated, but still, her saying it made everyone decide to pay way too close attention to her stomach. They are totally seeing things if you ask me, but rumors at McKinley are as common as the lunch milk cartons.

Brittany is devastated that Sue said she isn't allowed to attend cheer camp. Same reason she kicked Quinn off of the team.

_"I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad_!"

_I followed coach Sylvester out of the choir room and tapped her shoulder._

_"That was really harsh and reductive don't you think!"_

_Coach looked at me, and had no sympathy in her eyes._

_"Not at all Porcelain. In fact, I should've been harsher. She should've kept her damn legs closed, and she'd still be able to wear a cheerios uniform this year. Maybe if she didn't spread eagle every time a new guy came along, she wouldn't be preggers."_

_"She hasn't!" I yelled. "It's mine! I am the one who screwed up and got her pregnant, because I was irresponsible! You blaming Brittany isn't even Kind of fair!_

But regardless, Britt would probably be too pregnant to go to cheer camp anyways, so there was no sense arguing.

"Hey Kurt, Brittany is kind of gaining weight dude. Have you noticed?" He said waltzing into the kitchen with casual conversation as if we'd been talking already in the other room. Which we were not.

"I don't know what you're talking about Finn." I said nonchalantly. Finn was so dense, I had no problem lying to him.

"Yeah right Kurt, everyone has noticed. You guys just started dating three months ago, and now a skinny cheerleader who everyone knows has a lot of sex is starting to look pudgy in her cheerios uniform, and is running out of classes and practices to puke."

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was smacking myself. We were caught. I was sure of it. If this kept getting around school as much as it is, it would only be a matter of time before it got to my dad….and then, I am going to be dead. But Finn wouldn't rat me out to my dad would he?

6 weeks… we've known for six weeks now that Brittany is pregnant, and neither of us can tell our parents. Would my dad be more angry when he finds out that we've been keeping it a secret for so long, or will it not matter….

"Maybe she's sick."

Finn rolled his eyes. "don't be so naïve dude! She's getting baby fat. And what the hell dude, why are you acting like you haven't noticed? I know you've noticed! You guys are always together. And coach Sylvester totally called her out in front of the whole Glee club, and oh yeah, remember Quinn? I've been right in your same spot dude.

I keep forgetting that Finn went through this before with Quinn in the beginning of her pregnancy when he thought he was the dad.

"Look Finn. First, stop calling me dude! And second, please drop it ok? You're imagining things, Brittany is not gaining any weight."

Finn grabbed an apple and bit into it. "ok. Keep telling yourself that dude. But everyone can tell." I just poured a glass of water and sipped at it, not responding anymore.

"Ok, fine, ignore me, but I think you should ask her if she's taken a test or something, cus everyone thinks she's pregnant, Kurt."

"Everyone thinks who is pregnant?"

I'm busted.

I'm so BUSTED!

"SANTANA!" Finn blurted out so loudly that it sounded completely un-believable.

Damn my stupid reflexes, and them doing what they feel like doing without my control. I looked down to the ground. And Finn, in trying to help, he's probably almost positively making things worse. Now dad really is going to know that something is up…..

"You're a terrible liar Finn." dad said grabbing his own apple.

Great.

I tried to retreat into my room and escape, but I should've known that this wasn't going to be dropped…. Thanks a lot Finn.

"Kurt!" my dad called me back. I turned around quickly, and tried my best to keep a straight face and look unaffected by the conversation, but I could feel the flames in my cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows to my dad in question. He knew it meant 'what?' in an innocent way.

"Who is it that everyone thinks is pregnant?"

"N-Nobody!" I said loudly. "And F- Finn just said Santana. Santana! W- w-why are you asking m-me, I don't know."

My dad started walking even closer toward me, and I could feel my hands start to tremble in my pockets.

"You're stuttering Kurt, so I know that you're covering something up….."

I gulped. Hard, and I know that he heard it. You know how I know? Because he told Finn to leave the room. "Finn go to your room, and stay there until dinner."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna go to my room." He said cluelessly.

Burt glared at him mildly. "Don't you have homework or something? Go!"

Finn rolled his eyes, and sighed before brushing past me, and closing the basement door behind him.

"I have homework too, I'm just gonna-"  
"Sit down Kurt."

Crap. The truth is about to come out.

"Neither one of us is leaving this table until you start talking. I know you're up to something."

I wanted to crawl into a turtle shell and hide forever…..

"I'm sorry Dad."

…

**Burt's Pov**

I sat back against the pillows on the bed waiting for Carole to come home. I needed the comfort of my lady. I needed her to help me calm the fire building in my chest. Ease the arguing in my head, one side telling me to go (metaphorically of course), ring my kids neck, or hug him silly.

Right on cue, like an angel sent to my side, Carole came into the room looking ready for bed. "Ugh. I had the longest day at the hospital today."

It's about to get longer…..

"How was your day hun?" She continued on not knowing my thoughts.

I was just quiet for a moment. Monotone even. And Carole noticed, because she sat right at the foot of the bed in front of me, and patted my thigh.

"What's wrong honey?"

I didn't even think about what I was saying when I said the words.

"Kurt got Brittany pregnant."

They were the same words that have been ringing in my head for 5 hours ever since Kurt told me.

**(flashback)**

_"Dad please don't be mad at me. It was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen."_

_ I couldn't say the words. I knew what was coming. He apologized. He looked terrified that I might hit him or something, even though I am sure that he knows that I would NEVER lay a finger on him that way. He looked pale and guilty._

_I knew exactly what he was going to say._

_"Britt's pregnant…"_

_I could see his lip shaking. There was a tear falling down his cheek following the words, and he let out a strained breath, that was surely masking a sob._

_What the hell happened to a bunch of months ago when Kurt came to me in my shop, and I thought he wanted to talk about guys, but he was only upset about not getting to sing a song, and he said the words, "at least you don't have to worry about me getting someone pregnant."_

_"Wha-" I started, but I had so many mixed emotions, I don't know what the hell to say. But right when my head told me to scream at the top of my lungs 'What the hell were you thinking?', the other side of my brain told me that yelling at him wouldn't solve anything. Me yelling at him a month ago about unprotected sex obviously didn't stop him from doing it anyway, and making him feel bad about himself for doing this wouldn't make it not be happening. So, I tried to keep my cool. "Kurt, what the hell happened to me not having to worry about you getting a girl pregnant huh? Not even a year ago, you said that to me. Right in the shop. And now, were sitting here at the table, and you're telling me this?"_

_Kurt's head fell into his arms crossed on the table, and I was witnessing the dam break. His shoulders shook, and I could hear his sniffs begin. I wanted to scoot my chair closer and put my arms around his back and comfort him, but I couldn't yet…. Because though this was my little boy, I was so god damn angry with him. He is not ready for this._

_"Kurt how could you let this happen! I warned you didn't i? I told you that accident's happen!"_

_He looked up at me with his cheeks wet now, and he was shaking his head. "Dad, it was before that. It- it was before you took the condoms. And we weren't thinking dad. I'm sorry, It- it was an accident."_

_An accident. Of course it was an accident. What 15 year old boy plans to get his girlfriend pregnant?_

_But wait. I took his condoms over a couple of months ago at least. That would have to mean….Oh my-_

_"Kurt, how far along is she?"_

_He wiped his tear tracked cheeks and sighed. "Uhm. 12 weeks I think."_

_I could feel the anger taking over now. I don't like him keeping things from me. "You've known about this for three months Kurt? And you are just now telling me?"_

_He put his head back into his arms and heard another muffled, "I'm sorry dad!"_

**_(flashback over)_**

Carole was stunned into space like me. But after taking it all in, she broke out of it rather quickly. Quicker than I accepted the truth, that's for sure. I suppose that is because Kurt isn't really her son, but then again, we have talked about becoming a family when we moved in all together, and like 5 months ago, when Kurt got a really bad flu, she and Kurt bonded like you wouldn't believe. Carole took great care of him. Insisted on staying home with him until he got better, and during that week, he mumbled, 'Mommy' in his sleep. Though he didn't do it consciously, it was still seen as a big deal to everyone that he was relating being taken care of by Carole while sick, to being taken care of by his mom. After that, Kurt and Carole got even closer than they already were. And of course, Finn and I had bonded very quickly with our sharing love for sports, we found out that we have a lot in common. Kurt and Finn, though things started off really hard and rough for them, came out stronger than ever. I even hear them refer to each other as 'Bro' all the time, and I don't even know if they notice it.

We are well on our way to becoming a real family. Just as soon as I pop the question.

But now, with this hurdle with Kurt to cross, I can't even screw my head on straight.

"What did you say to him?" Carole asked me.

I sighed, and started telling her.

**(flashback)**

_ I took my hat off… I rubbed my head… I sighed, and put a hand in his shoulder. "Kurt, I don't know what the hell to say to you right now….. I just can't believe this…. Just… just go to you room…. I need to think about this for a while."_

_A tear fell down my boy's cheek, and he slowly retreated downstairs without looking me in the eye._

_(flashback over)_

"I didn't say too much. I yelled at him a little. How could he be so irresponsible Carole?" I asked, trying to stay calm by looking at her pretty face. "He's 15 years old. He doesn't even do his own laundry Carole. He still gets grounded for getting a bad grade! How the hell has he gotten someone pregnant?"

Carole just rubbed my arm reassuringly. "Burt, honey. I remember when I found out that Quinn pregnant. I caught Finn singing to a sonogram, and when I caught him, he just sobbed into my lap apologizing. I broke down immediately comforting him right from the beginning and didn't give him any sternness at all. I didn't know then that he wasn't even having sex, and he was completely clueless. You have talked to Kurt about it though hun."

Not soon enough. "But I was too late Carole. And that night that I came downstairs to them making out on his couch, I gave them permission to….. I said that if things got serious, to use protection. I didn't mean it, but I didn't think that he would really do anything. And he did….. and even worse, he didn't use protection at all. It's like I didn't even give him the warning at all."

Carole just grabbed me and hugged me close.

"Carole…"

She rubbed my back, and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to cry, but yell at Kurt, and yet, hug him, but make him know how much he has screwed up.

"How did I let this happen?"

_AN/: poor Burt… hes feeling all guiltified…. But the truth is out, and now daddy knows…. Ooooooohhhhhh… so I must say that I am so shocked! And honored at the respose for how much people like this fic. I love you guys! And you have no idea how much a appreciate each and every one of my reviews! Youre all awesome!_

_On that note though, I think that I am a little blocked. I didn't really plan farther than Kurt telling his dad that he got Brittany pregnant. Im normally, a die hard Klainer, so I really don't know what more I could write for this. I need to take some time to brainstorm._

_Also, I am going to start a Klaine version of this storyline. One that will start off the same way, but Kurt will stop acting straight once he talks to his dad at the end of Laryngitis. My scarves and coffee fans want that story, and you guys want this! So im doing both. Unfortunately, I do like KurttaNY, they are adorable to me but I really need and want some new ideas! for it Any ideas are welcome! No guarantee that I'll use them, but if you want it, I probably will!_

_Thanks guys!_


	7. The Brother's Kinn

**_AN: Hi all! I know it has been a while. I'm suuuuper sorry. I have been really busy working, and also with my other fanfic, I have had flowing ideas for it, so that one has been getting the attention. I have been blocked with this one. I'm normally a Klainer, so I'm not very good at putting Kurt with other people. _**

**_You and your reviews truly make me smile! I am soo happy! I never thought this fic would be liked by anyone! It was just a crazy idea in my head!_**

**_Ill shut up now! Enjoy! Btw: the brotherhood name Furt is stupid… I prefer Kinn._**

**_Chapter 7: The Brothers Kinn_**

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~  
**Finn Pov**

Kurt was a mess coming downstairs to our room. Burt was probably reaming him a new ass up there.

I mean, not like he didn't know it was coming. Because like, he totally got Brittany pregnant.

I just found out a few months ago that I DIDN'T get a girl pregnant, and now, Kurt just found out that he did. I remember how I reacted when I found out. I was devastated. I let Quinn cry on me, and then when she went home, and I went to the auditorium to find Mr. Schue. I literally fell into Mr. Schue's arms and cried my eyes out.

Then when my mom found out, she just cried. A lot. She tried not to let me see that she was really upset at first, but I always saw. Always. She was ready to rip me a new one that next night after she got all of her tears out, but she wasn't able to because Quinn's parents kicked her out. My mom was really disappointed in me though. Then, once Quinn got caught in her lie that the baby wasn't mine, I told my mom that I hadn't even had sex with her, and that she told me that bogus crap about sperm and the hot water.

I really am an idiot for believing that one.

But after that, my mom got really strict on the curfew, and the time spent with girls unsupervised.

It helped her that we moved in with the Hummel's, and Burt is really strict about girls in the bedroom and everything.

But that's another reason Kurt's probably getting it bad. Really bad. He slept with Brittany here, in the house.

Major foul.

Kurt came down the stairs in complete tears, and he plopped face down onto his bed.

I wanted to go over there and maybe…. Comfort him or something. But I'm not really good with the sentimental stuff.

"Hey Kurt, are you ok bro?"

Ever since I saved Kurt from getting hit by Azimio and Karofsky during lady Gaga week, we have been calling each other bro.

If we're being completely honest, it's obviously where our parents are headed.

And it doesn't bother me even a little bit anymore.

Burt is already working on getting me my own room built upstairs, until we can move into a bigger place once they are married.

"My dad hates me…." He sniffled out. "I'm such an idiot."

Okay. I have to now.

I went over to his bed and put my hand on his back. "Oh come on Kurt, you know that's not true. Your dad loves you. He's just upset. He has a right to be though, I mean come on. You did knock someone up."

Kurt sat up and gave me one of his famous 'bitch glares'. "You know, you are not helping Finn!"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Sorry man, I'm really not good with this kind of comforting stuff. I just meant to say, sure he is gonna be pissed for a while, but he'll get over it. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"Yes he can… I deserve it anyway…." He said in a low voice, laced with depression.

"No you don't Kurt. You made a mistake okay. I screw up all the time! It's about time you did something to get grounded for a change."

He actually smiled, and I took a breath of relief. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, but I made you smile!" I gave him a cheeseball grin, and a light punch on the arm.

Kurt dried his face of all of his tears, and because he takes such care of her skin, I have never seen his face so red and splotchy. Damn.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now Finn? I don't know anything about pregnancy, or babies! I mean, I'm gay." He said. "I'm not supposed to have to worry about this stuff."

He has a point. Being gay means never having to say, 'I'm Pregnant.'

Okay, I'll admit, I totally stole that line from that TV show that my mom watches on Tuesday nights, "the new normal." It's about two gay dudes, and I swear, one of them looks exactly like Kurt.

But back on subject.

"It's okay dude. You'll be fine. We can all figure this out. You know? As a family."

Kurt was just looking down into his lap.

I could feel how bad he felt.

"I'm here for you Kurt. I've got your back."

He leaned in to hug me, and I patted his back to try and show support.

Poor Kurt.

We stayed like that for a bit, me just letting him cry on my shoulder, until we head the door open at the top of the stairs.

"Boys?"

It was my mom.

"Guys, it is really late. You need to be getting to bed. It's a school night."

I got off of Kurt's bed and went over to my own as my mom came down the stairs. Kurt turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head completely. Mom came over to me and kissed my head as I climbed under my covers.

"Night Ma."

I turned off my lamp, watching as she went over to Kurt. She sat right beside his head on the bed, and pulled the covers back, but he was holding them in place.

I wanted to laugh, because that was a major two year old move.

Kurt is so stubborn.

"No Kurt, come on don't shut me out. I want to talk to you hun." Mom assured with that sincere and light 'mom' voice that she always uses to get her way.

And it always works.

Always.

But Kurt didn't let loose.

"Brother, it's easier to just let her in. She'll be here all night if you don't." I said with my eyes on the lump under the sheets beside my mom.

The sheets just rustled, and then he pushed the blanket down to the middle of his chest. But he wasn't facing her. His back was to her body.

"Kurt, honey it's okay."

"No it's not." He mumbled thick with tears.

Mom sighed. "Okay, well maybe it's not. But confining yourself down here, skipping dinner, and crying it out isn't going to help sweetie."

"I'm such an idiot." Kurt whispered. But I could hear the cry in it.

My mom started to stroke his hair, and when he didn't immediately protest to that, I knew.

He is in a major depression.

I don't think even my mom is going to be able to bring him out of this one.

"You are NOT an idiot! Don't say that about yourself Kurt. You made a mistake. You can't punish yourself. It was an accident."

Kurt sniffled, but he sat up and looked at my mom.

"An accident that made my dad hate me, the whole school stare at me constantly, and is going to ruin Brittany's life, AND mine! This is the stupidest mistake I've ever made!"

His sadness was turning into anger, and once my mom grabbed his shoulders, and brought him to her chest for a hug, he instantly calmed down.

But he was still crying.

"Shh.. It's ok." She lulled him, and I don't even know when she left the room, or even if she did or not, but I totally fell asleep. I was really tired apparently.

~…..…..~….~….~….~….~…~….….~

**All knowing Pov**

"Lord Tubbington. I don't know what to do." Brittany told her fat cat, Saturday morning in her room.

He just purred in her arms as she hugged him tight.

But it didn't last, since Brittany put him down on his bed, and ran out of her room and into the bathroom.

Her parents, Mark and Jen, had noticed her doing a lot of that in the last few weeks. They had noticed it a lot more recently since the cheerleading coach lost nationals, and the season ended. She'd been spending a lot more time at home since then, and she'd been constantly sick.

They knew that Brittany was popular, and had all different kinds of boyfriends, but…

"Brittany, sweetheart? We need to take you to a doctor." Her mom said as she came out of the bathroom looking pale.

Her dad was standing back, and waiting for names! He knew why his daughter was barfing her guts out! He knew she changed boyfriends constantly because she is so naïve, and beautiful, so the men just couldn't stay away. His wife found the pregnancy test on her dresser recently, and approached Britt right away.

We knew about her being sexually active too, but luckily, that friend of hers, Santana always kept her from getting hurt. She was really an intimidating young woman.

So he was ready to go and give the little shit who couldn't wear a condom, a piece of his mind.

As soon as Brittany gave them his name!

The drive to the clinic was very quiet and the tension was palpable.

The doctors visit was quick and easy. She is roughly 12 weeks pregnant, and she is due September 12th.

"Is the father going to be involved?"

"What do you mean? My dolphin already is involved! He holds my hair up at school when I throw up, and he tells me how to wear the right fashion to cover my new baby fat." Brittany said happily, as if she wasn't a pregnant teenager. Of course, Britt is slow, so the gravity of this situation hasn't hit her yet.

Her dad wondered how the boy was reacting to this.

_Wait, did she say 'dolphin?' I remember her saying on that ridiculous talk show of hers, that dolphins are gay sharks. And she said this boy knows fashion._

_Is he gay then?_

_Okay, this situation makes no sense. Enough of letting my 16 year old control this situation. Time to take over. _Her dad thought.

"Brittany, who is helping you? Who is involved? Who is the boy?" He asked sternly.

He meant business now.

"It's Kurt. You know. My boyfriend. He's on the cheerios with me." Britt said.

_Kurt Hummel. Burt Hummel's boy from the auto shop? _He thought_. She's dating Burt Hummel's boy?_

He'd kill him!

_"_Daddy, don't get mad. Please? Kurt is really nice, and really sweet, and he has soft baby hands, and I really love him. Please don't get you're your shot gun." She said terrified.

_I won't get my shot gun, but I sure as hell might use a bat! _He thought, backing out of the doctor's office.

"Markus?" His wife called as he was out of the room.

This wouldn't end well.

~...….~…..….~….…~…~…...~….~…..~

**_A/n: I want to be able to start updating this as fast as I update my main fic 'I WONT INTERFERE WITH KLAINE' cus I want to be fair to all of my readers. And I have some of the next chapter written already. So this one is a bit short I think, but I'll be updating again sooner than the last gap! Again, so sorry for the gap! I'll try hard not to do that again. Please review! I live for them! And it equals a faster update! : )_**

**_Also, the Klaine version of this story is now posted! It is titled 'I dreamed it for you dad'. And it is posted. Its 4 chapters so far (similar, but not the same as the first few chapters of this Kurttany version). at ch 5 though, it will introduce Blaine, and start to go in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIRECTION and I am waiting for the poll on my profile to pull in more people and figure out what kind of Blaine people want to see. Badboyblaine, jockblaine, nerdblaine, etc._**

**_Please review! And if you are also a klainer, please go check out that version! And review it too! Thaks for reading guys! As always, you are amazing._**


	8. Stress Relief

**_Chapter 8_**

**_AN/hi everyone….. don't murder me please… I have been absolutely AWOL FROM THIS STORY AND I HAVE NO EXCUSES, except that ive been…. Busy?_** **. I can't promise another update soon, because I don't want to break any promises, but I can say ill never go over 2 months without updating. And if I do, ill have warned you of an upcoming hiatus or something. And I'm a week away from this being 2 months of absence, and I refuse to let that happen. And I sincerely will try not to let this happen again!**

** So here you go peoples! : ) Finally a new chapter!**

**_And I am back! Promise!_**

**_~….~…~….~…..~…..~….~…..~….~_**

**_All knowing Pov_**

"Daddy, please wait!" Brittany called, running out of the doctors' office.  
"Markus, stop." His wife Jenn called. "What is going over there going to solve huh? This has already happened. There's no fixing it or making it right."  
Brittany's father slowed down his stride in the hall and let out a frustrated exhale.  
"I just... I want to kill him..."  
Brittany went directly in front of her dad and cupped his cheek. "Daddy, it wasn't Kurtie's fault. He isn't the first guy that I had sex with. And it was my fault anyway."  
Her dad took her hands from his face and squeezed them in his. "I know he isn't the first guy darlin. I know." And he did know. Brittany is very sexually active and he had accepted that, but she is also always safe.

Only apparently, she is not.

"And honey, what do u mean it wasn't his fault? He didn't use protection and It's the man's responsibility to have protection!"

"But he's not a man Mark, he's a boy…" his wife said sympathetically.

Mark sighed in resigned frustration. But Brittany looked confused for a minute. "Protection..." she said thinking hard." I remember him talking about protection the night we did it. Kurtie said "Britt, I don't have protection so we can't do this." She imitated Kurt's voice; albeit terribly, but she tried.  
"Then how did this happen Brittany?!" He shouted loud enough for some nurses to peek out from other rooms.  
"Markus, please, let's just go. We are drawing attention to ourselves."  
Mark and Jenn both took one of Brittany's hands each and started to hustle quickly down the hall of the clinic and exit the building. Brittany sighed. Inside, she always felt like everyone thought she was stupid.  
Her parents treat Brittany like a child 100 percent of the time. Most people did.

Especially her parents. She is slow, yes, but she sees life in a different way. She doesn't know of malice, or terrible people, or pain too much. She thinks, unicorns who vomit glitter, and cats who poop chocolate marshmallows and puppies that pee apple juice.  
But she does it because it's safer that way. Things are easier that way, and less complicated and scary. And no one seemed to understand that...  
No one except Kurt.

Kurt is the only one who treats her like she's normal. He doesn't make fun of her, or talk down to her.

Ok, maybe he talks down to her a little, but only to help her understand better.

"Now, if this boyfriend of yours said that the two of you couldn't have sex because you didn't have protection, why did you?"  
Britt sat in the middle seat of their car, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Because I told him it would be ok. He was a little virgin boy, and he didn't know stuff. I said if he got off of me before he...you know... we wouldn't need a condom."  
Jen threw her head back against the seat and sighed. Mark just shut his eyes, and shook his head slowly. Pulling out, is not a viable birth control option. How dumb does a kid have to be to not know basic sex education!

Mark just drove, and it stayed quiet in the car for a while. Finally, Jenn noticed that they weren't on the way to their home.

"Um, honey, where are we going?"

"Hummel's. I am going to kick this kid's ass!"

~…...…..~….~….…~…~…..~…~…~

**Burt Pov**

It's only been a bit of time since Kurt dropped the bomb. Or rather since I caught him in it. And I am still having trouble getting into supportive dad mode. I still want to rip his nuts off.

Fixing cars was definitely something that was nice and neutral. It usually kept my head out of my head, but not today.

All I can think about is Kurt. I have no clue how this situation is going to affect our family. I want to be with Carole for a long time. Forever if I can, and having Finn around is great. Especially since now all of that drama between Finn and Kurt is squashed.

But Kurt having a baby? Is the girl going to keep it? Will her parents let her? Will they move away or something? I know nothing about what this situation entails.

The entrance bell at the shop sounded and I looked up from my work to see a tall man. Blonde hair, and a very muscular torso. "Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can actually. Are you Burt Hummel?"

I nodded and tried to match his face to one of my customers, but I couldn't. And that concerned me because most people don't come in here looking for me specifically.

"Yeah, can I help you?" I asked, as politely as I could though this morning I am really not in the mood to deal with this man if his face of anger matches his attitude at the moment.

"I'm Markus Pierce. I'm Brittany's father."

He had a snooty tone, a death glare in his eyes, and he looked like at any moment, he might spit on my shoes.

Oh boy.

"Mr. Pierce. Nice to meet you. Though it's not so nice, but…" I trailed off.

"I'd like a word with your boy." Markus said, his face seething with anger.

No. I may want to stick Kurt is the dryer and put the tumble setting on fast, and very hot temperature, but this man wouldn't be getting near Kurt. "Um, Mr. Pierce, all due respect, that is not going to happen." I said.

"Burt, you're son knocked up my 15 year old daughter! I would like to know what his intentions are going further!"

He sounded a bit calmer than he was a moment ago until he added, "I want to talk to the punk!"

"You need to watch what you say Mr. This is my son" I fired hotly.

Markus wiped his face from top to bottom, and exhaled deeply, calming himself, but he remained quiet, so I continued.

"Now, I understand that you are pretty pissed. I am pissed too about this too". Brittany's dad just huffed in an obvious response. "I just found out about this a few days ago, and I wanted to ring my boys neck okay? But if I didn't get to do it, I'm not gonna let a stranger him lay a hand on him either."

Brittany's father pulled out his cell phone, and I was wondering now what he was doing.

"My wife and daughter are in the car. And I need to get to work, but can I get a phone number to contact you? I think our families need to get together to discuss this situation. Brittany is too young to be having a baby, and I am positive, that you're son, who knows nothing about sex obviously isn't ready for one either!"

I rolled my eyes. I don't think I like this man very much. He screams 'ass' to me, and if he implies one more time something rude about Kurt, I might punch him.

His daughter is not even slightly bright, and he feels he has the grounds to insult my son?

No.

We exchanged number regardless and he left the shop.

We planned to talk soon, and probably plan something for the weekend. I hope Kurt is ready.

~….~…..~…..~….~…..~….~

**Kurt's Pov**

Brittany and I lay on her bedroom floor topless, well Brittany is naked, but we are just having skin cuddles and stress relief conversation. My dad scheduled this family discussion get together thing for this evening, when Brittany's father gets back from his 3 day business trip to New York for some; and I'm quoting Brittany; lawyerey uptight family stealing meeting.

And I am stressing out.

I am afraid that her dad might murder me, and I can't even imagine what her mom might be like.

"It'll be okay Kurtie. I made him promise to be nice, and he said he'd try."

Why didn't that make me feel any better? Trying is not a certainty to be nice…

I feel like I am gonna die in a few hours.

I should probably make the most of it. I kissed Brittany on the lips, long and slow, and she straddled my hips in no time at all. I deepened the kiss, and when I pulled off for a moment, I was ready to say, 'I need you' but she reads my body so well that she already knew because she reached for my belt, showing absolute anticipation on the surface.

_My girlfriend is awesome. She knows exactly what I want. Always. How did I end up so lucky?_

A girl who actually enjoys… doing this….? He heard a lot about girls who only did it because they received something in return, but it seemed like Brittany actually enjoyed giving…. Blowjobs…..

She easily removed my belt from its buckle and pulled each piece of its length through the loops, and soon, it was off. Britt was just smiling up at me with her eyes blue and shiny, my hands twined in her silky blonde hair.

My stress was gone. All that mattered right now was this girl right here.

With the belt off entirely, and my much too tight at the moment jeans unbuttoned, Britt started sliding her hand down the front of my jeans and cupping my bulge with a bit of pressure. I flinched, and she just smiled up at me with a very mischievous smile. She rubbed me, and I think I stopped breathing for a while, just to bask in the amazing sensation.

She let go of my erection, (prematurely, and leaving me so much harder than when she started) (evil) and gripped the waist band of my not loose pants, and pulled them slowly down.

Much too slowly.

Once my pants were left bunched at my ankles, and she had spent more than 10 seconds trying to pull them all the way off, she gave up and came back up on her knees and placed just one teasing, and tantalizingly slow kiss on my hard on through my briefs.

I felt my cock start pulsing even through the cotton as the warmth of Brittany's lips touching me left me achingly hard.

I let out a loud and shaky moan and apparently that was the only encouragement Britt needed to continue.

I tried taking my shirt, and my boxers off, but she stopped me. "Let me do it. You are stressed Kurt, and I want to take care of you."

She is the best. But she is always wanting to take care of me. She doesn't get much in return….…

That's gonna change today. I've been online a lot, and I have learned a lot about how to… finger a girl… and how to make them…. You know finish. Because Brittany always seems to take care of me, and she deserves it too. It's just that until now, I have been worried about doing it. I've always been gay. Or thought that I was gay, and I still think I am sometimes, but I think I'm bi-sexual. Because I am still attracted to guys, but Brittany too.

Maybe I am Britt-sexual. I don't know.

She finished getting all of my clothing off of me and splayed herself between my legs and her cheek rested for a moment on my thigh.

Over the past few weeks whenever Brittany wasn't feeling sick, or nauseated, (only half the time) and we were having sexy time, we would explore each other and find every little quirk and tickle spot on each other. She found that I am ticklish pretty much everywhere, especially the spot on my sides where love handles would be if I had them. For her, she is extremely ticklish on her neck, her lower belly, and he upper arms and shoulders. Whenever I plant a random kiss atop her shoulder, she cringes and squeals. It's adorable.

Britt started to kiss up and down my thighs, giving each one leg equal attention, and my shaft seriously was becoming restless at the blatant ignorance of my growing friend.

Finally, giving me the relief I craved, she began to drop open-mouthed wet kisses down my entire bare length, stopping when she reached the base and continuing back up the other side. She soon returned to the head, which was wet now with its own pre-cum along with the moisture it had from Britt's mouth.

God, that still makes me blush with embarrassment when I pre-cum a lot, but I can't help it. Brittany's mouth on me is intoxicating.

She spent a few minutes just teasing me, manipulating my head with her beautifully warm tongue. She used one hand to grip my balls lightly and squeeze. I shuddered and reached out to grab the carpet with both hands in search of some bed sheets, but the shag was all my fingers could try to grab.

She sunk down a little deeper; I could feel her smile, and I am so unbearably turned on by her enjoying her own efforts. I wonder if I will enjoy giving her pleasure or oral as much as she does giving it to me.

I wonder.

I was pulled out of my own thoughts of giving oral to Brittany for the first time when Brittany started to suck very hard.

I moaned out loud and threw my head back against my pillows.

She pulled off to take a breath, and contemplated her next action,

My cock was quivering in her absence, and she must've noticed, because I saw her look down at it and lick her lips. When she proceeded to lick at the head like a popsicle, my back began to arch.

God her tongue….

She pushed my body back down to the bed before she started to trail nibbles down the base. I jerked a bit as the tip of my length reached, and rested at her throat.

I wanted to come so bad already. And right on cue….

Brittany popped off of my head, and grasped my length fully in her hand. She started pulling my skin up and down slowly enough to leave me so hard it hurts, but getting rid of my urge to come. She has been doing that ever since after our first time when she learned that "my jimmy throws up fast."

I am okay with it, because I don't want to be some sex lightweight who can only last 5 minutes, even though I clearly am, but with Brittany, she is so patient, and she makes me last so much longer than the first time.

She's a pro.

And I try not to let that bother me that she has had so many sexual partners. And besides, I am benefitting from it anyway.

"Baby? Has it calmed down?"

I needed a few more seconds. I didn't answer, just focused on breathing and she knew it meant not yet.

She slowed her pulls a bit further and I felt the urge fade almost completely away. I exhaled.

"OK….. I'm, I'm ok."

She sunk back down not wasting a second after I gave the okay, seeming to want it as much as I do.

As the heat of her mouth bobbed up and down on my solid member, I was entering a trance. My hips were thrusting slowly, but deep into Brittany's mouth uncontrollably, and I just became a lot more thankful that she has experience, and told me what is perfectly ok for us to do when having what we call 'sexy time.'

_"I don't really gag so it's okay if you fuck my mouth."_

_"What?" I asked, shocked by the cursing coming out of her mouth so randomly._

_"That's what guys always used to say to me when I did this to them before you. "Fuck my mouth Baby Britt." She quoted badly. (She really shouldn't do impressions.)_

And there was also that time,

_"Brittany, I need to….. I'm gonna…" I groaned._

_I almost came in her mouth because I was afraid to pull her hair too hard, but she wouldn't come off of me, and I was worried that she wouldn't want me to do it in her mouth. I had before, and she hadn't minded then, but I wanted to be sure._

_I ended up releasing my heat into her heated mouth and she didn't stop sucking me off until I was completely limp._

_"Kurt, I like how you taste remember? It's like a snack because you taste like peanuts if they were sprinkled with salt and a little bit of sugar, because you taste a little sweet too." She said with a big smile._

I swear, anyone who calls her stupid ever again will answer to me. She is awesome. She's brilliant, and innocent and so sweet. Her mind honestly just works differently than ours. The world she lives in through her head is so much simpler and more colorful than real life, and I think that there's a lot about that that is really great. I am so lucky to have her to myself. And though I was skeptical at first, I know I have her and no one else.

~~…fb…..~~

_We were laying on her bed, naked, and a bit sweaty. It was one of the many nights that her parents were out working out of town. We were laying, our bare and content selves for our after sex cuddle time. Her head was resting on my chest, one arm wrapped around my waist, and the other hand trailing up and down my chest._

_"Britt? Are we going to stay together? I mean not just because were pregnant, but because we like each other?" I asked. _

_At my words she sat up in bed next to me and scooted onto her elbows._

_"I want to stay together Kurt."_

_I stroked her back with my fingertips and looked into her blue eyes that at the moment, probably matched mine now that the lust filled green they always turn, has faded._

_"Promise?" I asked._

_She kissed the tip of my lips. "You are mine Kurt Hummel. I don't want to be with anyone else." She said with a little frown._

_"Not even Santana?" I asked. I know they have sexual history, and she probably knows how to make Brittany feel…. Turned on better than I do._

_"I love Santana. She's my best friend in the whole entire universe, and she is so hot. But I am with you and Santana knows that. Besides, I can do so much with you that I can't with Santana. With her there is no feelings. Kurtie, you are so awesome to talk to for hours, and when I talk, you don't ever try to kiss my sexy's or get in my pants. You taste so awesome, and you give me facials, and we do makeovers together, and you are so hot. You don't talk to me like I'm stupid even though sometimes I am, and you have skin that's even softer than mine. I feel like I have a boyfriend and an awesome girlfriend at the same time."_

_I raised an eyebrow, though I was smiling bigger than I could imagine._

_"Well, a girlfriend with a penis." She paused for a minute, and looked under the blanket at it, before adding, "an awesome penis."_

_I chuckled and grabbed her back, and held her close. That was all I needed to hear._

_~~….~~_

So yeah. I am lucky to have Brittany. She is incredible.

I wanted to be touching her somehow right now, but I couldn't quite reach anywhere but her hair, so I twined my fingers in the strands again, and caressed as she worked me harder still with a quick, steady, and firm pace.

Butterflies crept into my stomach only a few seconds later, and I was a goner. I was done.

"Oah, Britt…I'm gonna come," I choked out, fingers twitching and pulling slightly on her hair.

Reflex to pull her off so I could let go.

But I didn't need to pull her off. Normally, Britt would stay attached to me and swallow my come until I went limp in her mouth, but this time, she pulled off and finish stroking me through my orgasm with her hand. Her quickening strokes were making me shiver in pleasure as my cock filled, growing larger for a few seconds, until the streaks of white shot out of the head. I could feel every contraction in my balls as burst after burst of come flew onto Brittany's fingers and my pelvis.

I quietly let my slowly softening cock slip from Brittany's grip and fall to the side.

Brittany made her way up my body and rested against the pillow beside me.

I caught my breath, knowing that I couldn't fall asleep. I plan to return the favor to her this time. She is definitely turned on, and I have to return the favor.

I looked to her to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

"Oh." She moaned, and I looked to her opening to see her fingers in her panties.

"Hey, that's my job." I told her, and she opened her eyes and giggled at me.

And it was adorable.

"Let me." I whispered, and her fingers obediently slipped out of the cotton.

I straddled her thighs, and pulled her panties down just a bit at first to marvel over the cream colored exposure beneath me, that I didn't find appealing a few months ago….

How that was, I'll never know. It's not as attractive as another guy's shaft, but I loved the idea of making Brittany moan like that, and I love having my fingers there. There is nothing hotter.

Seeing how wet and glistening her 'in between' was, I lost patience and suddenly hungered for the moment. I gripped her waist and pulled to her to me and kissed her passionately starting at her lips, and slowly made my way down. My kisses were soft, chaste and slow in a straight line down. First, to her bare chest, and then in between her breasts. I kissed down her stomach and to her navel. It was barely sticking out right now seeing as she is on her back, but I lingered for a moment stopping mid kiss.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked.

I just thought for a short moment. In her stomach right now, is a baby. Mine and Brittany's baby, and the thought of it is terrifying. We are 15 years old, and having sex as we speak, and we are having a baby.

I kissed her stomach again.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how you are having my baby.

She let her fingers rest in my hair, and continued down my path to reach where I really wanted to kiss.

She leaned back, relaxing and laying flat back to let me please her. I caressed her breast, and resumed my tease. I sucked her right and played with her left.

Who ever thought boob play would be so fun?

"Mmm…" She gasped as my finger came down to raze her clit.

And she continued to moan more and more as my fingers explored her tight walls.

I had to try this. She said I tasted sweet and salty, and I am wondering what she tastes like. Grils always smell better than guys do, so maybe they taste better too.

I'm about to find out.

Bringing my mouth lower down to her heat, Brittany raised her hips to meet my mouth halfway, and not even hesitating, I slid my tongue in her slowly, and started tasting her through.

Warm, wet, and sweet, her wet folds were, as they moistened my waiting mouth.

Wow.

I never want to leave this bed.

"Oh Kurt." She moaned my name, and that really did something to me because immediately, I started to lick faster up and down her labia and then she was quickly whimpering.

Crap am I hurting her?

"Brittany are you okay?" I asked coming up for a breath with wet lips, and the tip of my nose damp to from grazing her folds.

She moaned, "Mhmm.. Please, don't stop Kurt…."

Ok, so it was the opposite. Those were whimpers of pleasure. I must be doing this right.

I smiled, and bent back down to her opening. I put a finger inside her, and resumed licking the tip of her clit, and she arched up into my mouth again.

This time, I pushed her stomach back down onto the bed. I sucked her off again, and whispered, Relax." I started to rub her nub steadily with only my thumb. And as her body shuddered, I knew that was all she needed. I slid 2 fingers in her. Now, even I wanted to speed things up. I want to taste her release. Her moans got louder, and I was so glad her parents had business trips as often as they did.

I pumped her deeper, starting to hit her g spot. (Okay, so I spend way too much time online learning about sex. Sue me)

"Ah, ah ah ah ah! Oh oh! Oh god!" She moaned as she tightened around my fingers and I felt her walls tense around my fingers. She was close. She locked her fingers in my hair, and she pulled lightly and her pelvis was shivering again as her exposure contracted around my fingers, and her body relaxed. I withdrew from her, her juices following my exit.

She tastes amazing.

"You're amazing Brittany."

~….~…..~…..~….~…..~….~

Oh god….

Standing in my living room, staring at the front door, I have to say, this is not what I was expecting…

I was expecting a small stubbly blonde man, with big blue eyes and a koala bear innocent look. I mean, Brittany is so sweet, and pure and innocent, how can she come from this man?

Blonde yes, but his hair color is just about the only thing that resembled my minds idea of what he would look like. He is buff. Tall, business looking, and tall, and really just looks like he wants to kill me.

I'm afraid.

I gulped audibly, and Brittany squeezed my hand from my side. I felt a surge of relief go through me with her hand holding mine and started to feel, tingly at first, but now, I feel a little more relaxed. I can think straight, I can hold a smile, and I feel more stable.

I leaned my head on her shoulder for a moment, wanting to relax into her side, but I snapped out of it in only a second because I remembered the Older Pierce man walking into my house.

If looks could kill, I'd have been dead before my dad even opened the door.

He would surely murder me if he know what happened in his home, in his daughters room a few hours ago (which was amazing I might add,) in his absence.

"Can you lose the hostility before my son wets himself please?" My dad said, suddenly standing right in front of me, with Brittany's dad beside him.

When did they get that close to me? Did I drift off in remembering?

Focus Kurtis!

Markus's shoulder drooped and he sighed and held a hand out to me. I flinched back a little, and someone rubbed my back.

Is that Carole behind me?

"It's ok Kurtie. He promised me he wouldn't hurt you. Right daddy?" Brittany said accusingly.

I put my hand in his too shake, and he shook it rougher than I would've done, but it didn't hurt, it just put pressure.

At first.

Then he squeezed a bit too hard, and my pulse started racing in my hand. And he smiled in satisfaction, so I know he noticed.

_Ok please let go now…_I thought after a few seconds of him squeezing. I started panicking a little inside. My dad wouldn't really let him kill me would he?

"Finn, back off a bit son." Carole said; because Finn had slowly moved closer to me, and was now looking like he was standing security.

"I will when he let's go." Finn said with crossed arms.

He released my hand, finally giving me back my circulation.

Finn just stalked off into the kitchen, sending his mom an annoyed glance, a protective glance at me, and a nod to my dad. I nodded for him to go on.

I'd be fine….. I hope…

Thankfully we followed him into the kitchen after Carole made some introductions, my dad sat beside me, and Brittany at my other side. Brittany's father took the seat across from me, his wife the seat beside him, and Finn sitting atop the counter, though Carole would yell at him in 3…. 2…

"Finn! Where are your manners? Get down here and sit at the table."

If I didn't currently feel like wetting my pants, I would've snickered at his scolding. But at the moment, I am a bit preoccupied with avoiding the gaze of this man who looks like he would murder me with his fists alone if I looked at him the wrong way.

And I seriously feel like running away to my room in the basement for protection.

It was quiet, and no one spoke for a while.

"Kurt, aren't you going to introduce yourself to this man? It's Brittany's father." My dad said.

Didn't I do that in the living room when he came in?

Oh…. No I didn't huh….. I just shook his hand and stood there. "I'm sorry s-sir. I'm- uhm- My name's-"

"Kurt." He cut me off with a very cold voice. "Your name is Kurt Hummel. You are on the cheerios with my daughter, and you thought it'd be smart to get her pregnant."

I gulped again. He cocked his head to a tilt, not saying anything for a few very long awkward seconds before he spoke again, "Did you take advantage of my girl?" his tone rising from his cold and low tone, to a louder and more defensive one.

"No sir!" I said immediately. "Mr. Pierce. It was an accident." I mumbled.

He just nodded into his lap and proceeded to glance down at mine and Brittany's hands clasped together on the table.

But something that I absolutely wasn't expecting, in any sense at all, was asked from his mouth.

"Do you love her?"

~…..~….~…..~…~….~….~…..~

**_A/n: thanks so much for reading everyone I hope you all enjoyed this newest installment of thingswent way too far. I seriously had soooo much trouble sitting down and getting this one done. But, know that I love you guys because I sacrificed my nap at work this afternoon to sit and get this finished! Hop you enjoyed the smut! I did!_**

**_Please please please leave a review! It'd mean so so so so so so so so so much to me! I'll owe you all. :)_**


	9. 9 Tension

**_Chapter 9 - Tension_**

**_a/n: im here again'! whoo! Hope you enjoy! Also, I am going to Darren's first concert showing at the fillmore in san Francisco! If anyone is also going, it'd be awesome to meet some fellow DarrenAddict Fans! It'd be as epic as seeing him is gonna be.. there are seriously NO GLEEKS in my city AT ALL! It seems like. I'm in san jose. But SF is close. So if any of you will be at that show, id love to see you there!_**

**_Enjoy this new chap. Im on a Darren Criss high at the moment! : ) im annoyed that this fic is the one fic without Darren in it. Lol_**

**_Ill be updating IDIFYD as well hopefully today. : )_**

**_~….~_**

**Kurt Pov**

Do I love her?

…Love….

I don't even really know what love is.

I'm 15…..

Oh yeah that's right, 15 and having a baby…..

But love?

I am still completely confused about my sexuality. How can I be in love? I don't know what gender I'm even supposed to love. But if I say no, I'm afraid he might lunge at me or something.

"Uhm… L-love sir?" I stammered. I have no idea how to answer this.

He nodded one curt nod at me, and I was so nervous, I felt like I might hurl.

"L… I, I don't really know what love means….. Sir….. I- I like Brittany a lot. A really lot, and I swear with everything that….. I-… I'm going to treat her well, and I'll never take advantage of her."

It stayed really quiet at the table. No one said anything, and it had to have been a few minutes at least.

The silence was giving me a migraine.

Can that even happen? Can silence cause a headache/migraine?

"You know what I think?" Markus spoke up, rising from his seat, and keeping his fingertips on the table.

I might've gulped again.

I don't think I have ever met a more intimidating man.

"I think that you like having sex with Brittany, and would say anything to keep her close so that you can continue to take advantage of her."

"That's not true!"

"Daddy that's not true!" Brittany and I both shouted at the same time.

"You know what? You have her brainwashed thinking that having this baby is just gonna be fun and smiles and she has no idea!" He said with his voice a little more than raised.

"I haven't brainwashed her at all. We haven't even really talked about what we were going to do about this. You don't know anything that we-"

"Ok you little shit! I don't need you to-"

"Allright! Enough." My dad interrupted this time, calm but his gruff tone was firm.

He stood as well now, and put his hands in front of him to stop the rant that surely wouldn't have been pretty if it continued.

"I've said it before, and I will say it again! You need to watch what you say to my son! He is not a child that you can talk to like that!" He said, a lot angrier now.

_Thanks dad. _ I wanted to say again.

"Alright. I'm sorry. But I'm furious about this! This is my 15 year old daughter! My only daughter!"

"And this is my 15 year old son!" My dad countered.

It got quiet and both men sat back down at the table after a few tension filled moments.

My dad was the one who continued. "He's my baby too okay? I know how you're feeling, but Markus, this IS happening. We can only try to make the most of it."

I looked at Brittany, and she looked really upset. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see if her dad was looking at me, and when I saw that he was stuck in an eye gaze with his wife, I grabbed Brittany's head and lowered it to my shoulder. She relaxed into the lean, and I stroked her hair.

Her dad looked at me then, and my shoulders got stiff again.

Maybe I shouldn't touch her at all right now. Not even to comfort her.

I was surprised when Carole took a breath and started talking.

"The only thing we all should be focusing on right now, is what their plan is. If they haven't talked about it, we all don't have any say in what they decide to do."

Markus just shook his head. "How are they, as teenagers going to make an adult decision like this?"

"They already made an adult decision when they decided to have sex." My dad shouted, his annoyance with this situation evident.

I pulled my own hair. I have made such a freaking mess! How could I have let this happen?! I'm such an idiot!

"An adult decision would've been to wear a damn condom! They behaved like the children they are." Markus retorted.

He's right. And I think my dad knows it too because he didn't have a counter argument.

I looked at the table again; the wood engraving very interesting all of the sudden. I continued to stroke Brittany's hair on autopilot.

"Burt, all due respect, I'm sure your boy is intelligent, but he made a stupid mistake. And our daughter is….. Well, she doesn't even understand what is going on with her to begin with, and I doubt your son is prepared to handle having a baby in his sophomore year in high school." Brittany's mom spoke in a small, and very mouse like voice.

My girlfriends head was pulled away from my shoulder, and I looked at her and saw her standing up now, looking more angry than upset.

"I'm not an idiot!" She yelled.

Silence.

I looked at Finn now, and he seriously had the 'popcorn in a crowded theatre with an action movie playing' puzzled, expression on his face.

"You're getting entertainment out of this aren't you?" I asked him, shaking my head.

"Kurt, Shh!" Carole chided me.

The drama resumed. Brittany's mom's mouth was dropped a bit. "Honey, we didn't say that you are an idiot. Of course you-"

"No!" Brittany cut her mom off. "You always say that! That I don't understand everything! That I can't comprehend stuff! I know what is happening right now! I am pregnant! I have a bun in the oven! I'm going to have a baby!"

No one spoke, but I reached to grab her hand and squeeze it. Calming down a bit, she sat back down beside me, and continued. "And maybe I thought at first that storks brought babies, but that was because that is what YOU told me mommy! But with Kurt," she looked at me, her eyes swimming with….swimming with something positive….. "I am smarter! He makes me feel smarter, and he doesn't treat me like I'm dumb, or stupid and completely incapable of EVERYTHING like you guys treat me. But you are wrong! I know what's going on right now!"

….more silence….

Even I was taken aback by that speech. She really was using some words in that that are big for her. Comprehend? Incapable?

See?

I've said it before. She's not stupid. She just lives in a different mindset than everybody else.

I wanted to give her a round of applause.

What? It was a good little speech. But I know; now is not the time.

"I'm sorry sir." I said instead, to break the silence that I didn't want to come back. It's more uncomfortable everything being quiet. It's better to be arguing.

….

The conversation got a lot easier over the next half hour or so. We came to some agreements. Or rather, understandings.

"We can't legally force you to get an abortion Brittany. But, in order for you to keep that child, you need to be prepared." Her mom told her, and she nodded.

"I will be. I can learn. Me and Kurtie will learn together."

"Where will you be Kurtie?" Her dad said. Him using Britt's pet name for me just… no. Uncomfortable. But besides that, focusing back on the question I gulped.

How the hell do I answer a question like that?

My dad looked at me, and put a hand on my back. He looked concerned. "Son?"

I couldn't move. I felt completely frozen in my seat, and I was mute. My mouth would not move to say anything. And that kind of works out because I don't know what on earth to say.

"Kurt, honey?" I think Carole said this time.

"I-I" I managed out, "I'll be with her. I'm willing to learn. Whatever she decides to do."

They all continued to stare me down, and I felt so uncomfortable. It felt like my body was shaking, and I was going to throw up. Is that right? Was I supposed to say more?

~….~…..~….~…..~….~….~

All of the drama with our families is finally over. At least somewhat. But either way, I feel like I can finally relax. Brittany and I have talked about her being pregnant, and we've established that she won't have an abortion. We will still think about adoption, since Carole and my dad both think that it's a valid option since we're still in high school. I don't really know how I feel about that because I don't think I want my kid out there in the world with some stranger.

But, like my dad pointed out to me, very clearly, it's not only about me.

_"You have to think about the best interest of your kid Kurt. It's not about what you want."_

Got it pop.

I don't have to think about that right now though. Since I've got P.E. right now, and we have the mile run today, I can focus on the class.

I never thought I would be thankful for running, but today, it's perfect. I really need to do something that will keep me having a nice and clear head. It's still kind of chilly, so the wind through my hair as I run will be nice.

Even though I'll be getting sweaty, and that's just NOT a happy thought, but it's worth it. I've got lunch right after gym, so I'll just have a quick shower and change clothes.

I got my phone out to text Brittany that I was skipping lunch.

She'd be okay without me. I think.

She's usually pretty emotional around lunch time. Of course, the glee club is there at the table with her and they take care of her.

Somewhat.

Santana really doesn't help at all though; what with her annoying blatant comments about, and I quote, 'sleeping with the resident fairy that's all of the sudden not so fairy like, and his mutant sperm.'

Truthfully, I'm getting really sick of her. But for some reason, Brittany likes having her around. But her comments are really upsetting to Brittany, therefore bothersome to me.

I took a deep breath, now dressed for gym and leaned against my locker to text.

**Hey Britt. I have the mile run today in P.E. so I'm gonna skip lunch. Will you be okay without me today?** **3 Kurtie**

I'm a little guilty of loving what she calls me. But only when she does it.

I wanted to stay in the locker room while I waited for her to text back before sticking my phone in my locker for the hour and heading out to the field.

A few minutes sitting on the bench in front of my locker waiting for a response from Brittany led to the rest of the class shuffling in.

Great.

I stood up knowing that me sitting could only lead to disaster just in case someone decides to push me.

When my phone eventually buzzed, everyone was around me. And right then, with perfect timing, the grade A Neanderthals decided to begin their reign of idiocy, starting with knocking my phone out of my hands, and pushing me into the lockers.

~….~…~…~….~…..….~

**Brittany's Pov**

I got Kurt's text just as the teacher put a sheet of paper on my desk.

"Phone away please Ms. Pierce."

I just rolled my eyes.

Like that's happening.

I texted Kurt back as soon as the teacher moved on to the next student.

**_No! boyfriend, please come to lunch. People always look at me bad and you make me feel safe. And my stomach feels sick when you're not by me. –Britt Britt _**I sent.

I waited for Kurtie to text me back, but he didn't. He always texts me back really fast. I didn't know why he was taking so long….

He never takes this long…..

~…..~….~….~…~….~…~

**_An: well, I was a lot happier with this chapter than I thought I would be! I hope you guys liked it, and please review! They are what keep me going! I swear I reread my reviews constantly. They make me smile, and want to update before a month passes! : ) Also, sorry about the Brittany Pov. I don't think im very good at writing her pint of view, so I avoid it. I can write her character okay, but not her inner thoughts so much._**

**_And the next chapter will pick up right where the last one left off. : ) Please review!_**


End file.
